Journey with Me
by Remi16
Summary: AU Sakura is an apprentice healer to Lady Tsunade. She can bear anything that her mentor throws at her. An unexpected visitor arrives and asks Lady Tsunade for help. When Sakura is forced to travel with this stranger, she's furious. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So after writing that first Sasu/Saku fic, I figured that I could try and write another one. This one, however, is going to have more chapters than the first one. And also differing from the first one, this is going to be an AU.

I also apologize if anyone sounds out of character. I'll be sure to fix it in the future.

And with that said, please R&R!

* * *

** Chapter One**

* * *

The sun blared down on the girl's exposed back. There wasn't much she could do about it since she was in a treeless area. In her kneeling position, she wiped away a drop of sweat before it could cascade down her face. The basket at her hip was filled with herbs that her mentor had addressed her to gather.

Her attention was on an herb that helped resolve infections in any type of wound. She had to dig to get the root of the Salvia plant because the root was the main ingredient of the medicine. However, the plant was being stubborn and had grown its roots deep into the ground.

As she tugged at the plant in the hole she had dug around it, she grunted, "I swear to you that you're coming out of this hole, do you understand? I'm tired, dirty, and it's getting late so if you don't remove yourself from this ground, there will be hell to pay."

To her content, the plant was then easily pulled from the earth. She hacked off a little of the roots with a small knife and buried the plant back so that it could grow again. The roots fell into the woven basket and the girl brushed herself off as she rose to her feet. She skipped down from her perch on the hill to the dirt path below.

_When I get back home, I'm going to give these herbs to Lady Tsunade and then relax in a nice bath!_ She thought to herself as she walked along.

The day was going well for Sakura. It was somewhat relaxing compared to the other types of work the girl had to do. She realized that it was becoming more and more stressful watching people coming in for treatment and having to deal with the occasional frighten patient. When Lady Tsunade had asked her to gather the plants for herbal medication, she jumped on the chance to leave.

It was also to be a test for her. Her mentor previously had told her that if she wished to surpass her level as an apprentice healer to master level, then she had to memorize the herbs and techniques used.

The bushes on the side of the path rustled with fierce movement. The pink-haired girl halted and took a step back in defense.

And she was right to do so. Two men, practically bandits, removed themselves from their hiding spot and smirked at the girl.

"Oi, you're a pretty one ain't yea," one of the bandits chortled. "A pretty one indeed. I would hate to have to rough you up a bit if you refuse to give us your valuables. Heh?"

He took a step closer causing the girl to step back. Her green eyes narrowed in on the two predators. "Back off," she hissed.

"I don't think so girly," the other bandit said grimly. "Just remove anything of value to you and let us on our way."

Sakura shook her pink locks in disagreement and dropped her basket to the ground, the contents spilling onto the dirt. Her fists curled up in front of her, ready to move to the offensive if needed. "You're going to have to fight me for them," she challenged.

"If that's the way you want it," the bandit replied. He and his partner rushed towards the girl, his partner pulling his fist back to punch the girl.

To his dismay, the girl blocked it from hitting her and hit his face with the back of her hand. Her mentor had taught her some self-defense if such occasion was to arise. She would have to thank her when she returned home. However, she did not see the other bandit hit her.

The force of the blow knocked the girl to the ground. She clenched her stomach and hissed at the pain. Today was supposed to be relaxing, how did it get to this?

On the ground, the girl growled with anger, "Is that the best you got?"

One bandit snorted, "You shouldn't be saying such things when you're the one in pain."

The healer staggered to her feet. "Want to run that by me again?" Then her feet buckled and back to the ground she went. The pain from the punch had not yet gone.

The bandit that had previously punched the girl, circled behind her. "You're in no position to be saying such things Pinky," he said smugly. "Now give us-."

"Oi, what are you two doing to that girl?" a voice interrupted.

Sakura and the bandits turned to look at the voice's owner. There, on top a black steed was a man adorned in black and navy blue. He was staring intently at the man surrounding Sakura. She figured he was on of those mountain men, the ones who travel around and only come down to villages to re-stock on supplies. The girl had never actually seen one, but all the packs on his horse's saddle seemed to help fit the description.

"This is none of your concern sir!" shouted one of the bandits.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "You're making it my concern if she has been harmed," he explained roughly. "And by the looks of it, she seems to be in pain."

The two bandits pulled daggers from their sides. "You're asking for it stranger! Back off before we have to hurt you too!"

"Hn." The man seemed unnerved by the drawing of weapons. He simply got off his ride and ran his fingers through his spiky raven locks. A smirk was planted on his face.

This angered the two bandits. He was mocking them! Saw them as a weak threat! "You arrogant bastard!" a bandit proclaimed angrily. "How dare you see us as a simple threat! We show you what we do to people who make ill assumptions of us!"

The two men rushed forward towards the lone one. The dark-haired man pulled his chokutō from its sheath. He spun it once before jabbing it into the stomach of one of the bandits. Yanking it free, he collided it with the remaining bandit's dagger. The weapon slipped out of his hand and the bandit was defenseless. His cry of shock was met with the piercing of his prey's weapon.

When the body slumped to the ground, the man placed his sword back into its home. He looked to Sakura and held his hand towards her to help her up.

It shocked him when she shouted out, "What the hell was that? I so had them!"

_Ah, so she was one of those types of girls._ He thought. He grunted. "I didn't have to help you," he said coolly. He grabbed his horse's reins and mounted on to its back. Then he kicked the animal's sides and rode off leaving the girl in its dust.

The girl had never been so mad before. She was not a weak person and hated to be treated as such. If she ever saw that man again, oh there will be hell to pay. Seems to be a lot of hell to pay today.

Sakura went over to her fallen items and collected them back up into the basket. She dusted off her frame and started to walk back down to her village.

Lady Tsunade poured the sake into her often used cup. She brought the liquid to her lips and let it flow down her throat. A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she set the cup down. Sakura would have told her that she shouldn't be drinking so much, the girl hated to see her teacher drunk. Ah, but said girl was not present and so then woman could drink to her heart's desire.

Lifted the sake bottle once more, she tried to pour her beloved drink into the cup. A drop fell into the cup and the woman was disappointed. But nothing to fear!

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted. A black haired woman peered from behind some curtains.

"Yes?" she asked curiously. The blonde pointed to her vile of alcohol as if to ask for more.

"Eh, don't you think you've had enough Lady Tsunade?"

"Shizune," Lady Tsunade grunted, eyes narrowed. "I'll know when I've had enough now get me some more."

Shizune hesitated before she nodded. Knowing how the woman got when she was partially drunk, she didn't want to make her upset. She went into the back room and saw one of her master's apprentices studying. The girl had scrolls out on the human body and was staring at them.

"Um, Ino?"

Ino looked up at the older girl and smiled. "Hello, Shizune. I'm just studying up a bit," she explained. "I'm going to have to study harder if I'm ever going to beat Sakura."

"It's great to see you studying, but Tsunade's sake has run out and I was wondering if you could check the stock room for some more."

The blonde sighed and gave one last glance at the scrolls before leaving

towards stock house. A knock echo throughout the building and like she knew she would, Lady Tsunade's voice shouted out, "Shizune! The door!"

Sighing at the task given to her, Shizune pulled back the wooden door and simply stared.

The man at the door was quite cute and his onyx eyes bore into her. "Does Lady Tsunade reside here?" he coldly asked.

Shizune nodded and beckoned him inside their residence. "Um, do you have an appointment with the healer? She didn't say anything about having visitors today," the woman asked nervously.

"Hn."

The woman just bowed her head and replied, "Well, I'll just go get her for you."

Practically racing into the next room, Shizune found her master with her head embedded on the oak table in front of her. She went down and poked the blonde's arm. "Tsunade? Tsunade?"

Lady Tsunade's hand swiped the other girl's hand away. "What," she grumbled, head still planted on the table.

"Someone here to see you."

The healer lifted her head and wiped the corner of her mouth. Her almond eyes narrowed. "Who thinks that they are so important that they can just drop in here without an appointment?"

Shizune backed away nervously. "He didn't really tell me his name, but I'll send him in."

The older woman watched the girl leave and then return back with the uninvited visitor. Her eyes danced with resignation.

"You," she said. "It's been awhile hasn't Sasuke."

The man nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. Shizune then caught on to his identity.

"Lady Tsunade you don't mean to tell me that this is who I think this?"

Tsunade nodded to her apprentice. "Hai, this is Sasuke Uchiha, banished Prince of Konoha," she explained. "I used to be his family's medical advisor before his brother took power. Nasty man of a king. What brings you here boy?"

"I need a healer to accompany me back home," he stated simply.

Lady Tsunade yawned a little and set her head on top of her hands. She looked dead center at the man before stating, "Why?"

"I don't need to explain my actions to you, just say 'yes' or 'no' that all," he grumbled.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Arrogant as ever that's for sure, but I'm too old to be traveling anywhere. However, I could send one of my apprentices with you."

Sasuke nodded. Shizune, however, did not like where this was going.

"Lady Tsunade! How can you just let him have one of your apprentices without anymore details?" she proclaimed. "For all we know, he could be sending them to their deaths!"

"Because," the blonde explained. "I trust him."

Shizune looked outraged and the Uchiha just smirked. "Tsunade, you're drunk aren't you?" the black hair girl asked.

Tsunade shook her head in disagreement. "No, but I'm still waiting for that sake."

Just then, Ino peered her head into the doorway. "Um, sorry to interrupt Lady Tsunade, but I'm afraid that we are currently out of sake."

The older blonde rose to her feet, her hands slamming down onto the table with incredible force. The table cracked and then fell apart into two pieces.

_There goes another one_. Shizune told herself.

"There isn't anymore? How can that be?" Tsunade shouted at her blonde apprentice.

Sasuke let out a single, "Ahem."

The others looked at him for a moment. Ino couldn't believe her eyes. There, standing before her, was the most handsome man in the world. She couldn't take her blue eyes off of him. His raven hair, deep onyx eyes, he was completely and utterly perfect for her. At least she thought so in her mind.

"There is still the matter of which apprentice of yours I am to take," he stated, annoyed.

Ino's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Oh, oh! I'll go with you!" she cheered. There was no way that she would let anyone snag him before she had a shot.

Sasuke narrowed his onyx eyes at the girl and was about to say something. Thankfully, he was interrupted by Lady Tsunade.

"Ino, that's not for you to decide and sadly I'm sorry to say that your healing abilities are not yet at a mastered level," she declared. "No (now looking at the Uchiha), the apprentice that I believe should go is Sakura."

Ino's jaw dropped. "What?!"

As if on queue, Sakura walked into the now crowded room. The basket of herbs against her hips dropped once again when she saw who was also in the room.

"_**You**_!" she roared, pointing an accusing finger in the only male presence in the room. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

Lady Tsunade smiled at her pink-haired student. "Ah, Sakura I was just talking about you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

But the girl paid her teacher's words no heed. "What are you doing here you bastard!?" she shouted at Sasuke.

"Sakura! You can't talk to him like that!" Shizune gasped.

Sakura looked destructively towards Shizune. "And why the hell not?"

"Um, because Sakura, he is the Prince of Konoha."

The pink-haired medic couldn't believe her ears. This guy who had interrupted her battle with the bandits and then rode off was royalty? Her jade eyes jumped over to the black-haired man in the room. "And you didn't care to tell me this why?" she raged towards the Uchiha.

"Hn."

"That's all you're going to say!?"

The man shrugged and the girl fumed. Ino still couldn't believe that Sakura knew the guy.

Tsunade had had enough of her apprentice ignoring her and stated once again, "Sakura, as you know this is Sasuke Uchiha said Prince of Konoha. I would like you to accompany him back to Konoha."

The girl became mortified. "What? Why me? Couldn't Ino go? She looks like she would just love to travel with the guy."

The blonde shook her head 'no'. "Sakura, your talents as a healer have grown since you came here. If you want to ever get to my level of healing, then you must go with him. Alright?" The last remark was said more as a threat than anything else.

The girl considered her options. If she refused, then she would forever be an apprentice to Tsunade. It was hard work and she didn't want to go through it again. Then there was option two. Say she did go with this "Sasuke" guy. All she pretty much had to do was travel home with him and then come back right? It sounded easy enough. She'll just have to let her grudge against him go if she wanted to get through it.

"Alright," she finally agreed. "I'll go if that's what you wish, Lady Tsunade."

Her mentor nodded and the Uchiha dropped a pouch in her hands. Lady Tsunade looked inside and pulled out one of many gold coins. She looked curiously at the man.

"Its payment for allowing me to take her with me," he explained. "I'll also be sending you your weight in sake just to seal our deal."

Tsunade grinned from ear to ear. Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. She was being traded off, for sake at the least!

She opened her mouth to complain, but Tsunade caught her. "You already agreed Sakura you can't back out now."

The girl's mouth opened and closed like how a fish would if it was out of water. Then she finally let whatever else she wanted to say go and left to pack.

Turning towards the prince, the older healer demanded, "You are to watch over her. Do not let any harm come to her or so help me I'll make it that you can't have any future Uchiha's in your lifetime? Understand? She is like a daughter to me and I don't want to lose her."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He was an Uchiha. If anyone could protect her, he could. Cause, seriously who would challenge an Uchiha?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here it is chapter two of **Journey with Me**. I'm sorry if it's a little late.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Bottles clanked together as they were lifted from their home on the wooden shelf. They were pressed tightly together as they were packed roughly in a small bag. A blanket was laid on top of them, restricting light from passing through. The bag was then tightened shut in a single pull.

It was then placed onto Sakura's back, the strap adjusted to a length that it would be impossible to be stolen. The girl took on last look around. She wanted to be sure that she didn't forget anything. Then it came to her. She opened an antique chest, the hinges moaned with age. Out she removed a cream colored cloak and rubbed the material between her delicate fingers.

The gold trim was faded, the metallic glow nothing more than a dull brown. The hood was large, the perfect size to hide her beacon of hair. A smile tugged on her lips when she saw the fastening. A ruby placed in the center of a ring, overshadowing the small diamonds that also inhabited the clip. It was the only treasure she owned and the only memory of her parents she had left.

When she was very little, her parents owned a small farm near the village. They didn't always have enough money to pay for the things they needed, but they got by when things got tough. It surprised her when her father brought the cloak home to her mother. It looked heavily expensive and almost too delicate for a mere farmer's wife. Her father had saved every penny he owned to buy it and they ended up being slightly more broke than they originally had been. Her mother loved it though. She wore it all the time, now it was harbored in an old chest for many years.

Then the day came when Sakura's world changed. She was with her mother in the kitchen making bread when they heard a knock. Her mother went to answer it and greeted a grizzly of a man at the door. He was very stern when he asked her for money. When her mother stated that they had none to spare, the man accused her of lying and attacked.

Sakura's mother shouted for her to run and she sped out the door in search of her father. She was overjoyed when she saw him in the field working. He listened to her explain the situation and he sprinted home.

She couldn't keep up with him and was worried when she saw the man rushing out of the house with a heavy bag. Inside, she walked cautiously over to her parents on the ground. They weren't breathing and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She rushed into the village and scouted out Lady Tsunade, the village healer and a family friend.

Tsunade had told the frantic girl that there was nothing that she could do, that they were already gone. Seeing that the small child had no one to be cared by, the healer took the girl in as her own and taught her what she knew about healing.

A tear splattered on top of the ruby and the pink-haired girl wiped her eyes. She hated crying and since the memory was painful, she had forbid herself to remember it. She shook the thought from her mind and stood from her spot on the floor. Swinging the cloak around her shoulders, she fastened it to her body. Since her mother was much taller than she was, the cloak pooled at her feet. It was a little long, she had to admit, but it would keep her warm and somewhat hidden. Content with her supplies, Sakura took once last glimpse before closing the door to her room.

She bid Shizune and Ino goodbye before heading to her mentor's study. Taking a deep breath, the girl knocked on the door before proceeding. At her desk, Lady Tsunade eyed her student. She noted the sadness in her eyes and started to form words on her lips. Then she caught herself when she noticed the apparel draped on her shoulders on the girl's shoulders.

"I assume you're here to say goodbye?" her teacher proclaimed, opening a drawer on the side of the desk. The girl nodded.

"I see," Tsunade said beckoning for Sakura's hand. "You probably don't want me to give you this, but here."

A small velvet pouch was dropped into Sakura's hands. She peered inside and gasped. She couldn't believe that she was just given sixty gold coins. That was ten times the amount their tiny shop usually made in a month. She tried her hardest to give it back, but her mentor refused.

"B-but I can't accept this! It's too much!"

"Yes you can. You never know when you're going to need it; just think of it as a payment for what I have put you through and what's to come."

Sakura smiled weakly and hugged her mentor one last time.

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently by his horse for Sakura to arrive. He wanted to get moving and the girl was taking forever. Since she decided to annoy him and take her sweet time, the prince took it upon himself to count the minutes as they go by.

He was up to twenty before the pink-haired medic hurried outside. She almost stumbled when she reached him and he had to smirk at her clumsiness.

"Where is your horse?" he asked bluntly, taking his ride's reins.

"I don't own one," she remarked, hands at her hips.

"Hn."

"What? Not everyone can afford to own one like you do."

"Whatever, just get on."

Sasuke positioned his hands together in order to make a makeshift step for the girl. To his surprise, Sakura pulled herself on top of the steed by herself and was waiting for him to mount. He grunted and swung himself up. His feet slide into the stirrups and his fingers gripped the reins tightly. The horse beneath him restlessly stamped its hoof to the dirt.

"Hold on," he commanded.

He felt her arms wrapped around his middle and her body press against his. He smirked when her arms begin to tremble.

"Never been on a horse before?"

Sakura's face blossomed into a rosy red tint.

"O-of course I-I have! W-why?"

"No reason."

Sasuke kicked the horse's side and it burst into a gallop. Sakura gripped his middle a little harder and closed her eyes. Of course she hadn't have ridden a horse before. She had always wanted to, but never had to chance to learn. Now that she was on one, it seemed both exciting and terrifying.

"Sakura."

The girl opened her eyes at the sound of her name.

"Yes," she answered.

"Your grip is starting to kill me."

She blushed a little more and released it.

"Sorry."

"Hn."

She than began to look around at the scenery as it went rushing by. They were now in a forest-like area. The trees towered overhead and bushes sprouted up in random areas. Wind played with her hair and earthy smell of it all delighted her. It was a peaceful place.

Before long it started to get dark and the moon positioned itself high in the sky. Stars began to pop up and shine brilliantly in the night. The two travelers decided to camp beside a small pond where they could supply both themselves and the horse with water.

Sakura began to prepare a small meal while Sasuke started up a fire. She handed him a plate of food and dug into her own. It was extremely silent and uncomfortable around the campfire. So Sakura decided to start a conversation.

"So…um…thanks for taking care of those bandits this morning."

"Not a problem," he grumbled, biting down on some bread.

"And sorry for being so mean about it too," she stated, looking down at her plate. "I just don't like to feel weak and helpless, so I try to do things on my own. I like to show people that I am a strong-willed person and I don't need anyone's help. It's doesn't mean that I never need help, but you get the gist of what I mean right?"

Sakura looked up to the prince and waited for a reply. She was trying hard to make nice with the guy and wanted to start a clean slate with him. After a while, he responded.

"You think you are strong, but you're not."

"What?"

Sasuke's raven locks fluttered when he looked at the girl. He face was completely simple and unmoving.

"You say that you are strong, but I can see that you're weak. You show signs that you hate to fight and when you have to, it doesn't end in your favor."

Sakura was completely shocked. How dare he say such things about her? Does he know what she's been through?

"You think you know me Sasuke? Know about what I think and about what I feel? Well you don't!" she argued. "In fact I don't think you even know yourself!"

"And you think you do?"

"No and I don't think I want to know! But you better get to know me better before you accuse me for something I'm not!"

"I haven't accused you of anything Sakura; I have just told you my opinion of you."

"And you couldn't keep your opinion to yourself?"

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, Sasuke," Sakura muttered, pulling out her blanket and curling into a ball onto the ground. She was so furious with him! What on earth made him say those words to her? Sure she wasn't the strongest person around, but she could hold her own if she wanted to. She squeezed her eyes shut and fell asleep.

Sasuke sat on a log by the fire for a while and mapped out their path for the next couple of days. If his calculations were correct, they would make it to the town he wanted to be at in three to four days. His onyx eyes shifted over to the Sakura when he heard her whimper.

"Mother," she mumbled in her sleep. A cold breeze tickled his ear and he watched as the girl shivered. He grabbed his blanket from his pack and draped it over her small body. The shivering began to slightly stop and then completely go away. Satisfied, Sasuke leaned against the log he had been sitting on and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear if you have any suggestions or if I need to fix something. Once again, thanks! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **What? Another chapter already? Yeah, I just had to write another one so soon because the idea came to me and I wanted to type it. So here you go! Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Sakura shifted in the position she was sleeping in. She was having a dream, one about her mother. They were in a boat and it was rocking up and down with the waves. She was holding her mother's hand and they were both laughing. Then she felt herself fall forward only to be stopped by some unknown force. Slowly, her body was then put upright and she was laughing with her mother again, but it didn't last long.

She felt her eyes flutter open and moaned sleepily. A glare from the sun made her wince and close her eyes. She was rocking back and forth, and the sound of pounding hooves was beneath her. Why was she on a horse? Opening her eyes once again, she noticed that indeed she was on a horse. However, she was not in control of the reins.

Looking in front of herself, the girl found that she was being held by someone's arm and the other arm was directing the horse. Her cloak was tightly wrapped around her like a mother would wrap a baby. The hood of the cloak was also pull up.

_Am I being kidnapped?_ She thought, struggling to move.

"You know, it's a lot easier for me to steer if you stop moving," a voice stated coolly.

Ah, she knew that voice. So she was still with Sasuke, eh?

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could have sat behind you," she retorted in the same tone.

"I did try, but you wouldn't budge, so I decided to let you sleep," Sasuke explained maneuvering the steed around a fallen tree.

"Well you could have waited for me to get up!"

"Yes, but we would have wasted perfectly good time if I had. Now deal."

Sakura would have folded her arms in disgust if she could. She would have woken up if he would have tried harder in doing so. Her stomach gurgled and the girl's face turned the same color as her hair. She heard Sasuke sigh behind her.

"Um? I guess I'm hungry?"

After riding for a couple of hours, Sasuke stopped at a cottage at the trail's edge. He told the old woman who lived there who he was and demanded that the two of them were to be fed. The old woman smiled and invited them inside. She cooked them a large brunch and watched them eat with a cup of tea.

"My dear, you are so thin! Do you not eat enough at home?" the woman asked Sakura. "You look like you're all skin and bones! Here, let me get you some more."

Sakura tried to protest, but the woman headed off to the kitchen. The girl turned to Sasuke who was sipping a cup of tea.

"If she feeds me one more time, I'm going to burst," she whispered to him so that the woman couldn't hear her.

"Hn."

"Seriously, I think that she wants me to explode or someth-."

The old woman poked her head out of the kitchen and narrowed her eyes at Sakura. The girl quickly picked up her fork and shoveled in some eggs. Then she turned to the woman and smiled nervously. Satisfied, the woman went back to cooking.

"My god, it's as if she knows if I'm eating or not. We have got to get out of here!" she hissed.

Sasuke took a sip of his beverage and glanced at Sakura in between sips.

"What's the hurry?"

"_What?!_"

"I'm in no rush right now."

"A couple of hours ago you said that we were going to waste precious time if you waited for me to get up!" she shouted. "But now it's okay to sit back and relax? Does my pain amuse you?"

"Why yes it does. Ah look, here she comes with your extra serving, enjoy."

The woman grinned widely (and wickedly in Sakura's mind) as she served Sakura more food. When the woman left the room again, the girl stared down at pile on her plate. It just made her want to puke since she was already full.

"You're not eating it!" a voiced bellowed from the kitchen.

Sakura groaned and once again picked up her fork. She swallowed some more egg and shivered. Man was she so full!

"Hn."

The medic sharply stared at Sasuke who was smirking at her. She was going to kill him for letting this happen.

"I hate you," she mumbled in between chews.

Oh, it was going to be a long ride.

* * *

The black horse raced along the trail with its two riders in tow. One looked rather annoyed while the other was fighting the urge of becoming sick. The horse jumped over a log and the girl raised a hand to her mouth.

The evil woman at the cottage had made Sakura eat four helpings of food. Each one had a little more than the first. Countless times she asked for the woman to stop and countless times Sasuke did nothing to help her. Didn't Lady Tsunade tell him that he was to look after her and make sure nothing bad happens? Sakura moaned as she felt her stomach do a flip.

"Please don't get sick on me," Sasuke declared, glancing back in her direction. "You're a healer aren't you? So heal yourself."

The girl with pastel hair glared at him.

"It's not that simple when you don't have the medicine for stomach aches with you."

"And you didn't think to pack some in your bag why?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and put her hand onto her stomach. It was starting to hurt a tiny bit. Stupid old woman and her stupid food.

"We didn't have any back at the shop that's why I didn't bring some!" she explained.

Sasuke sighed. The girl's discomfort was getting to him and he felt that it needed to stop or else she was going to complain.

"What does it look like?"

His question caught the girl off guard.

"W-why?"

The man rolled his onyx eyes.

"So that I can find that herb that can make your stomach ache go away. Now, what does it look like?"

Sakura would have smiled if she didn't feel like puking. He cared enough to help her out, even if he still was an ass to her.

"It's called the Su Nanesi," she explained. "It's going to be a dark green color with some yellow pigment and a hint of purple. The leaves are going to be toothed along the edges."

Sasuke nodded and stopped the horse beside a tree. He dismounted and tied the horse to a low branch so that it won't leave. Then he carefully helped Sakura off the beast and onto the ground beside the tree. She leaned her head up against the bark and crossed her pale arms around her middle.

"And to certain that the plant you found is indeed the Su Nanesi, crush the leaves in your palm and look for a lemon-like smell," Sakura added.

The raven-haired man grabbed a blanket and a canteen from his pouch and handed to his fellow traveler. She smiled weakly and took the items into her hands.

"I'll be back soon," he assured her, walking into the forest.

"Sasuke!"

He turned back to look at the girl who called him.

"Thank you."

Simply nodding his head, Sasuke walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

Sasuke cursed as he tripped over a root that emerged itself out of the soil. He had been looking for the herb that would cure Sakura's ailment and was having no luck in finding it. Every plant that he had picked up so far were duds and lacked the lemon aroma. But he trailed on, searching every possible spot, hoping that he'd find it.

Then he spotted it. A medium height plant with darken leaves. He plucked a leaf and examined it. It was toothed like Sakura said it would be and when he crushed it, a light lemony scent filled his nose. The Su Nanesi, he had found it.

Reaching into his pocket, he grasped onto a pocket knife and cut a few branches from the plant. Then he placed the branches into his pocket and headed back towards Sakura.

_This better be it_, He thought. _I don't want her to be sick any longer. _

Suddenly a knife landed in front of him, implanting itself deep into the dirt. He heard rustling in the trees above him and grabbed some throwing knives from his belt. Something whizzed by him and he pivoted to his left, throwing the weapons with all his strength. They missed their target and were imbedded in a tree. Sasuke grunted and pulled his chokutō from its sheath.

He waited patiently for the next attack, observing his surroundings as he did so. A bush near him shook and quickly went away. However, Sasuke knew that his attacker was still in that bush and was trying to confuse him.

Slowly, he crept towards the bush and waited for the right moment to strike. Then he heard the bush snicker softly and he knew that there was his chance. His hand dove into the bush and grabbed his assailant before his attacker even knew what was going on. His chokutō was angled towards his enemy's neck, but he did not strike.

In his grasp was a spiky blonde-haired man with weird markings on his face. He looked terrified and sort of guilty. His hand was scratching his head as a nervous habit. Sasuke dropped the guy on the ground and sheathed his sword. He was both angry and confused at the man by his feet.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked with boredom.

The blonde smirked and rose to his feet.

"Looking for you teme," Naruto explained, rubbing his neck where Sasuke grabbed him. "It was getting boring waiting for you in that town with the others, so I left to look for you."

"Didn't I order you to wait for me until I returned with a healer, dobe?" Sasuke said in an aggravated tone.

"Yeah, but you were taking too long! But now I'm here so deal Sasuke," the blonde argued. "Anyway, did you find one? A healer that is?"

Sasuke nodded and started to walk in the direction he was previously pursuing. Naruto followed him to the tree were Sakura was located. When he saw her, he turned to Sasuke.

"That her teme?" he asked quietly (the girl seemed to be sleeping). "She's a pretty one, too."

"Hands off Naruto," Sasuke coldly said, kneeling down next to the slumbering girl.

"Geez, getting a little possessive aren't we? I wasn't suggesting anything bad, just complimenting her appearance."

Sasuke glared at the blonde and gently nudged Sakura awake. She flittered her eyes open and smiled at Sasuke.

"So did you find it?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and handed her the Su Nansei. She crushed it in her palm and mixed it with the water in the canteen that she was previously given. Then she shook the canteen and took a few sips.

"I should feel better in an hour or so," she explained. "Thanks Sasuke."

Then the girl noticed the blonde man near them and looked curiously at her traveling partner.

"Who's he?" she asked, pointing at the smiling blonde.

Naruto crossed his arms around his chest and grinned widely.

"I am Naruto Uzamaki," he identified himself. "I'm a childhood friend of Sasuke's here."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his loud friend and untied his horse from the tree.

"Really? That's interesting. I would have never guessed that he would have any friends," Sakura inquired. "You know, because of how he treats people?"

Naruto let out a gigantic laugh and once again Sasuke rolled his eyes. He hated when people talk about him. Even more when they do it when he is right next to them.

"Yeah he's always like that, even to his own troops," he proclaimed. "Never gives us any encouragement in battle."

Sakura's eyes widened and a look of curiosity was sketched on her face.

"Naruto, are you a soldier?"

Another laugh escaped his mouth. "Believe it!" he shouted.

Before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke interrupted their conversation.

"I believe its time to go," he stated.

The other two nodded and Sasuke helped Sakura onto his black steed. When he didn't get on the pink-haired girl asked, "Aren't you getting on Sasuke?"

He shook his head no.

"I'll walk and lead the horse to the town we're going to. It's not that far and since you still have a stomach ache, its best if you move at a slow pace."

Sakura didn't have any objections and gripped the saddle horn for support as the horse started moving. Naruto walked on the other side of the horse with them and beamed at the path ahead of them.

"Oi, teme such the gentleman isn't he?"

Sakura giggled and looked down at Sasuke who grunted in response. He looked down on the trail so that his two friends didn't see him slightly blush.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah Naruto's here! Woot! I hope that I didn't make anybody seem OOC. Next chapter more characters will come into play so wait and see. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Finally found time to post this. Sorry if it was a little late. More characters are in this chapter and maybe some hinted pairings, I'm not sure. If you want me to pay attention to another pairing beside SasuxSaku, then please tell me. I also want to thank ToraHimeSama and Massu Chan. Your reviews are so awesome and they made me so excited to know that you like my story. And thank you to the others who read my story. You guys are excellent too. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The room was cold and sinister. Light shone through the murky white stain glass windows, adding a clouded feeling to the room. A crimson rug ran up to a silver throne like a bloody river. A dark individual lounged in said throne using his hand to hold up his head. He was gravely disappointed with what had just been reported to him. There was going to be an uprising in his kingdom and by someone he had once been close to. The only way to stop anything from happening was to remove the ring master of the operation.

He needed to find that one flaw, that one weakness that would make the rebel fall to his knees. And if destiny permitted it, he would remain atop his seat of power. It took months to have things running the way he wanted them and there was no way that he would let all that hard work fall down the drain.

"Itachi!" a voice echoed throughout the throne room as the iron door slammed open.

The visitor ran up to the middle of the red carpet and stopped to bow down onto his knees. His armor clanked together as it moved. Itachi suppressed a sigh and this told the man on knees to rise. He looked hopeful and a wide grin plastered his face.

"I have great news! It appears that we have gained some intelligence on where the rebellion leader is located," he said.

"Very well, go and summon the tracker. He will not stay in the same spot for very long," Itachi commanded. "And while you're at it, look for any possible men that would be willing to become my eyes for awhile."

"Yes, your Highness."

The messenger did a short bow before leaving the room. Itachi smirked at the good news. He was gaining some ground in this battle.

* * *

"We're here!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fists in the air. "Sakura, welcome to Amiko!"

Sakura's eyes widen at the sight of such a grand town. It was huge compared to her tiny village. People lined the streets in carts and vendors shouted out prices of merchandise. She was practically falling out of the saddle with excitement. As they walked along the road, people bowed their heads towards Sasuke and some shouted out praise.

"Sasuke is our savior!" a random girl shouted from an open window, waving her hand in greeting. This perked the rosette in curiosity.

"Hey Sasuke," the girl asked. "What did you do for these guys that make them love you so much?"

Sasuke remained silent and then Naruto interjected.

"You didn't tell her teme? I would have thought you would have told her why you need a healer in the first place."

"I was wondering that as well," Sakura added.

"I have a brother named Itachi," Sasuke started. "And he is the king of the Land of Fire. When I was young, he killed our parents. Since he was king, no one dared to oppose him even as a criminal."

Sasuke paused for a moment and Sakura looked at the man with sympathy. She knew what it was like to lose one's parent's at a young age.

"Wait a minute, you didn't know this Sakura? I mean everyone knows that Sasuke has an ass of a brother and that he is king," Naruto interjected.

"I lived in a small village all of my life Naruto," Sakura explained. "We have never had many visitors or heard anything about the royal family."

"Oh," the blonde replied.

Sasuke made a noise with his throat and the two looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry," the medic apologized. "Please continue."

"Anyways, I was banished when I was 'old enough to fend for myself' as my brother likes to put it. He believed that I was a threat to him and he was right," he continued. "In Amiko, it is the only town that is loyal to me. They believe that I can bring my brother down and take his place. I promised them that I would kill that man. And that's were you come in."

He looked up towards Sakura and watched her expression change from sympathy to interest.

"It is more than likely that my brother has surrounded his castle in Konoha with soldiers and has sent search parties out to find me. There will be battles and I need some one with tremendous healing abilities to look out for me and my small band of soldiers," he explained. "That's why the people here like me and why I need you."

Sakura took a moment to take this all in. So he was out for revenge. She should have known. His personality was a big hint towards such an act. There was only one more thing that she wanted to know.

"How many soldiers do you have?" she asked, leaning in his direction on the saddle. "I need to know how many people I have to keep in check."

Naruto smirked on the other side of the horse and Sasuke sighed.

"You'll see soon enough."

The trio walked on for a little while before arriving at a tavern. Music was blasting from inside of the building and drunk men staggered out of the doorway. The medic rose and eyebrow.

"Why are we stopping here? Isn't there a more decent place to stay?"

"Hn."

Sasuke tied his horse to a railing and waited for Sakura to dismount. She swung her leg around so that she was facing the prince and slide down into his arms. He set her down gently and turned to a grinning Naruto.

"What?" he hissed, glaring intensively at his friend.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," he said before walking into the tavern.

Sakura followed the two men into the building. It was somewhat large with candles hanging from cast-iron chandeliers and iron holders on the pillars. People populated the round wooden tables and crowded around the bar. The girl stuck to Sasuke's side as he led them to a table with five people sitting at it. Naruto ran up to the table and announced, "Hey guys, I'm back!"

"Where have you been Naruto? You were ordered not to leave this town until Sasuke had returned," a man with usually white eyes fumed. "I was the one in which he had left in charge while he was gone. Do you know how bad it looks when a soldier disobeys his commanding officer?"

"He he, lighten up Neji," Naruto laughed. "Besides, I told Shikamaru where I was going and he said he'd tell you."

Neji turned to the man with a spiky ponytail at the end of the table. He wasn't really paying any attention to the others and appeared to be watching the girl dancing on the stage with fans. Neji cleared his throat and the man slowly turned to look at him. He placed his head in hand and sighed heavily.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did Naruto tell you he was leaving?" Neji said, trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah he did, but I found that it was too troublesome to tell you on the day he left," the man with the ponytail retorted. "You seemed stressed about something and it was obvious that you didn't need to deal with him quite yet."

Naruto smiled. Neji was never stressed. It must have been something really juicy if he was that per-occupied. He was about to comment on the matter, but he was interrupted by the girl with two buns sitting next to Neji.

"You were stressed? Neji could have told me that before I bombarded you with my issues," she said soothingly.

"Tenten, you were the reason why I was stressed," Neji explained.

Naruto's interest had reached its peak. The rest of the table's occupants had the same feeling.

"And why is that?" the blonde smirked.

The white-eyed man narrowed his eyes at the loud mouth blonde. Did he really want to piss Neji off that bad?

"It's none of your concern, I will speak with Tenten about the matter later," he stated coldly.

"Whatever, anyway I found Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke stepped beside Naruto and made his appearance acknowledged. The five at the table quietly bowed their heads in respect and motioned for him to sit. Sasuke pulled out a chair and sat in it. Naruto sat next to him while Sakura stood there nervously. When Sasuke noticed that she did not sit down next to him, he turned to look at her and pulled the chair next to him out for her. The girl reluctantly took it and faced the group in front of her.

"Everyone this is Sakura, she will be our healer as we travel to Konoha," the prince addressed.

The people at the table nodded in her direction and Sakura smiled. Then she noticed the guy next to her was staring at her awkwardly.

"Um, hello," she said to him, hoping that it would get him to stop.

The man's already wide eyes got wider and looked at her with a determined face.

"Sakura! My name is Lee! Please accept my offer as your bodyguard because not only are you the most precious flower, but the most delicate," he shouted.

Sakura knew immediately that Lee had developed a crush on her. No one had ever really had a crush on her before and it was kind of sweet. However, she felt sorry for the guy because she did not feel the same.

"Lee, Sakura's protection is for me to worry about," Sasuke stated coolly.

Lee shoulders fell and he turned away from the pink-haired girl. Sakura once again felt sorry for him and said, "If you want to Lee, you could be my friend."

The wide-eyed boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes! I will be Sakura's friend! No one can compare to my friendliness!"

Sakura laughed at his attentiveness. She was glad that she could at least make the guy feel a part of her life in some way. Even if it was not the role he was hoping for.

Sasuke scanned the table and saw the person sitting next to Naruto. She was looking down at the table and looked towards the blonde in brief glances. Her cheeks were slightly blushed.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The girl looked up, her long bluish black hair cascading down her shoulders. She then started to fiddle with her thumbs.

"Um, m-my name…" she stuttered, looking down at the table.

"This is my cousin Hinata," Neji interrupted. "Her father asked that I escort her to Konoha to meet with a possible husband."

Sasuke only shrugged. He could careless if she joined their group. As long as she could keep up and stayed out of his way she could come.

Sakura saw the girl quiver her lip. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry and the healer understood why. The thought of an arranged marriage seemed totally outrageous and foreign.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll look out for you as we go to Konoha," Naruto beamed.

"T-thank you N-naruto," Hinata muttered. The blush on her cheeks evolved to a new level of red. She didn't let him see, but she was grinning happily.

"You will look out for her? You can't even look out for yourself," Tenten told Naruto.

The blonde glared towards her way.

"I can take care of myself just fine!"

"What about the time we had to help out at that farm? Everyone, but you saw that cow coming," Shikamaru said once again looking at the girl dancing.

"That cow had it out for me to begin with!" Naruto quarreled.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes at his statement and then went on talking about other things.

"So when do we leave?" asked Sakura.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke replied stoically. "It will take us a week or so to get to Konoha from here, so I suggest we all get some rest now."

When Sasuke rose, the rest of the table followed in suit. He gestured for Sakura to follow him. She followed him to the bar part of the tavern and maneuvering through the crowd of people around them. The bartender looked from Sasuke to Sakura and then grinned.

"I'm guessing you want a room?" he inquired.

"Two rooms actually," Sasuke corrected him.

"Sorry, only have one left and it only has one bed," the bartender said, handing the raven haired man the key. "Will that be a problem?"

Sakura was terrified. Share a bed with a man? Sasuke to be said the least. It was totally wrong to her.

"Not at all," Sasuke said to Sakura's horror.

The bartender smirked in Sasuke's direction and then winked at Sakura. The girl shuttered with disgust and walked with Sasuke up the tavern's staircase.

"No offense or anything, but can't I share a room with Tenten or even Hinata? You would have the room to yourself and I would be out of your hair for a while," she pleaded.

"Tenten and Hinata are probably bunking together and before you ask, I can't let you have the room to yourself because the rest of the guys are sharing rooms," he explained, unlocking the room's door.

Like the man downstairs said, the room had one bed. To Sakura's happiness, it was rather large. There was a good chance that they wouldn't be touching each other at all. She was already uncomfortable and didn't want to feel even more disturbed.

The emerald eyed medic sat on the bed and removed her tan cloak. She folded it into a perfect square and placed it on the night stand. Then she pulled off her boots and wiggled her toes with freedom. Sakura tugged the covers up and crawled into bed. She wrapped the blankets around her shoulders and closed her eyes. Slowly she began to drift off to sleep.

Sasuke unbuckled his sword from his belt and also unhooked his cloak from his back. His boots slid off with ease. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He didn't think that Sakura would mind if he slept with his shirt off.

The prince climbed into bed with Sakura and turned his back to her. He didn't tell her, but he was also a little nervous about having her there with him. Sasuke shut his onyx eyes, hoping that sleep would come quickly, but it didn't. Instead he laid there for a while, his mind racing. Most of his thoughts were about Itachi and how he would kill him and then there was one about the person next to him. Why was he nervous? He shouldn't be, he definitely shouldn't be. He was Sasuke Uchiha and Uchihas were never nervous. He shook the thought away from him and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi greeted the person who kneeled before him. It was the tracker that he had summoned for to help him find his brother.

"So kind of you make it here in such short notice," Itachi said to his guest.

The person on the floor remained kneeling, but looked up.

"Anything for your Majesty," the tracker replied humbly. "And why were my services required?"

Itachi smirked.

"How much do you love my brother, Karin?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, yay! More characters come into play and I hope that I didn't make any of them OOC . The next chapter will be posted whenever since school is back on and I have other things to pay attention to. So please, please review and tell me what you think. I want to improve my story so that it can be better for you.

**Edit:** Yes I do realize that this chapter is random at some parts and certain things could have turned out differently (like the room situation). I wasn't really thinking when I wrote some of this and so I apologize. I promise to make the next chapter not random like this one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Just wondering, do any of you have any suggestions on a good fanfic that I could read? It's just a random question you don't have to answer it. Anyway, here is chapter 5 so read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto plus me equals no ownership.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Tenten rolled around in her large bed at the tavern, unable to attract sleep. Her mind was set on other things that she found more important above all else. Finally, she rolled onto her back with her arms stretched out touching both sides of the bed. The room was silent apart from Hinata's soft breathing coming from the bed next to hers. Looking to the window at the far side of the room, she noticed that it was already dawn meaning that she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. This caused her to surpass a sigh as she rose from her position on the bed.

The two buns that she was known for were absent from the side of her head. Instead, they were replaced with long and now tangled chocolate hair. She grabbed a comb from a small pack that she had brought with her and began to roughly remove the knots from her hair. Then she tied green ribbons in her hair forming the two buns on her head once more. As she put on her light armor, Hinata slowly began to awaken.

"T-tenten? W-what time is it?" the shy girl asked sleepily, sitting up on her bed.

"I would guess it to be around six seeing that the sun is up already," Tenten answered, buckling her chest plate to her body. "We are to be leaving early if we want to reach Konoha in time."

Hinata nodded and began to put on an elegant blue and purple robe covered with diamonds in the shapes of teardrops. They backed everything they owned and left the room, Tenten carrying most of Hinata's luggage since Tenten only had one small pack to her name. In the hallway they met up with Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. They too were ready for their journey ahead.

"Good, now all we're missing is Sakura and Sasuke," Neji said, his arms crossed impatiently.

Then the shrillest scream any of them had heard echoed throughout the tavern. The group, interested in the occurrence, followed the noise to the room at the end of the hall. A loud racket came from the room, sounding like large objects being thrown.

"I think you're overreacting to the situation," a monotone voice projected through the door.

"OVERREACTING! You try waking up in a weird position to a bare chested man in the morning and you tell me if I'm overreacting!" a feminine tone of voice shouted.

The group leaned into the wall next to the room's door and tried to get a better audible range on the conversation. It was obvious that the two people in the room were Sakura and Sasuke.

"And why didn't you sleep on the floor like a respectable man would have done in the first place?" Sakura yelled. "Plus you could have left your shirt on too!"

"God, you're annoying."

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just go meet up with the others, alright?"

As the door knob began to turn, the six eavesdropping travelers raced to the end of the hallway before the door even opened. They tried to act as natural as possible as Sakura and Sasuke casually walked towards them as if nothing had happened. Sakura looked a little flustered while the man next to her seemed totally calm. The only odd thing about Sasuke was the purplish smudge blooming on his eye. Everyone stayed silent until Naruto burst out laughing.

"Haha! Have a rough night last night, teme?" he slyly chuckled.

"Shut it, dobe."

"I'm just joking with you Sasuke," Naruto explained. "Although did you get any last night? I mean you guys did share a ro-."

His remark was interrupted by Sakura's fist making contact with his face. The blonde hit the wall behind him with a thump and then slithered to the floor.

"N-naruto!" Hinata muttered rushing over to him.

She squatted down next to him, touching his shoulder lightly.

"A-are you a-alright?" she asked, a worried look planted on her face.

Naruto rubbed his cheek with shock. He wasn't expecting to be struck.

"Oi, I'm alright Hinata," he replied. "That hurt Sakura!"

The medic cracked her knuckles and narrowed her emerald eyes at him.

"You had it coming idiot," she hissed. "Say anything like that again and it'll be more than your face that will get hurt, got it?"

He quickly nodded and stood up using Hinata's shoulder as support. Naruto didn't notice that his action caused the girl to blush rapidly.

"Are all of you ready to leave yet?" Sasuke asked. The others nodded and grabbed their bags. "Let's get going then."

* * *

The sun shone brightly above them as they rode on the trail ahead of them. The girls were positioned in the middle in a cart driven by Tenten while the men surrounded them on horseback. Sakura sat in the corner of the cart with an arm slung over the side. Even though the cart was moving in a slow pace, her hair danced around her face just like Hinata's hair was doing to her. Once and a while she would take up a conversation with the shy girl and learned a little about her.

Apparently, Hinata's family was extremely wealthy and followed the strictest traditions, including arranged marriages. Everything was done in a proper manner, disobey and the consequences were brutal. She did her best to please her father, however, she embarrassed him by speaking out of place at a family gathering arguing that women have just as much of a role in the world as men. Outraged, the man stripped her of her title of heir of the Hyuuga house and gave it to her sister, Hanabi. To prove his power over her, he arranged a marriage for her in Konoha so that he could strengthen his ties with other powerful families.

Sakura felt sorry for the girl. She was just speaking her mind and was thrown out of her family for it. Sakura guessed that Hinata's shy nature came from the influence of her family's traditions and the strictness of it. Neji didn't seem to be helping the cause at all. He acted as if she was below him even though he was not part of the main Hyuuga household. The pink-haired girl caught him glimpsing at the female Hyuuga in a hateful manner and hated him for it. Sadly, there was nothing she could do about it since it was not her place to interfere with family matters.

"Sakura," Tenten voiced from the front of the cart.

Said girl looked up to the almond eyed solider and replied, "Yes?"

"Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course."

The medic climbed out of the cargo portion of the cart and sat in the front seat with Tenten. The brown haired girl sighed nervously and looked down at her feet.

"I need a favor from you," she whispered, hoping that the men surrounding them couldn't hear a word of what she was about to say. "It's kinda personal so don't tell anyone about it please?"

"Sure Tenten, what is it that you need?" Sakura retorted in the same tone as Tenten.

"You are a healer right? And you know all types of plants and herbs?"

"Yeah, but what is this about?"

Tenten hesitated before she answered, looking very uncomfortable as she squirmed in her seat.

"Sakura, I'm pregnant, or at least I think I am. And I want you to help me get rid of it."

The rosette was shocked. Help her rid her body of her unborn child? It was a crazy thought, but not necessarily impossible for her to do. She wanted to assist the girl, but if she did, then she would be going against her nature of preserving life. The only thing she could do was to talk the frighten Tenten out of it or at least something like that.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" she asked her finally.

"I-I'm sure," Tenten stuttered.

"May I ask who the father is?"

"Let's just say that it's someone in this group," the sad eyed girl explained, acting ashamed.

Sakura did a quick observation of the men around her. She quickly eliminated Sasuke and Naruto since they have been out of contact with Tenten for a while. Shikamaru didn't seem to be the girl's type and as a matter of fact neither did Lee. All was left was Neji. It did appear to be a logical choice. He had mentioned before that the reason that he was stressed because of the girl in the first place. Was it possible that something happened between them? Only one way to find out.

"Tenten, not to be intruding on your personal business or anything, but is it Neji? Is he the father?"

Tenten froze a little and then nodded slightly.

"Y-yes he is. It happened on accident and we used to be really good friends," she explained. "But we sort of became drunk one night and woke up in confusion. We didn't really talk after that until I started to be sick in the mornings. I came to the conclusion that I was pregnant and that was a month after the incident. And the day that Naruto left, I told Neji my directions and he hasn't said a word since. So I think he's angry with me."

"Is it possible that he's just confused and not angry? Have you talked with him about aborting the baby?" the medic questioned, concern glazed her eyes.

"If he's confused, then he hasn't really shown it. It's better if I get rid of it without telling him so that I don't have to burden him with the thought of a child any longer."

Tenten's grip on the horse team's reins tightened. A tear slivered down her cheek and was quickly erased away. She would not cry. She was doing what was best for her friendship with Neji, even if it meant the death of her child. Hopefully, they could eventually rekindle their broken friendship and this could be pushed past them.

"One more thing Tenten," Sakura interrupted her thoughts. "The plant that is required to do this is very rare, impossible to find. If I find it and you still want to do this, then I will make the potion for you."

The female solider sadly smirked, yet a feeling of uncertainty filled her gut.

"However," the healer added. "In the mean time I think you should talk to Neji about this. He has as much as a say in this as you do. Do you think you can do that?"

"I guess so," she said reluctantly.

_Good_, Sakura thought to herself. _If she talks to him, then there is a good chance that I will never have to look for that plant. And if she doesn't, I'll just take my sweet time finding it until she does. Somehow, I'm not going to let her do this. _

* * *

Water dripped from the ceiling of the prison cell and splattered against the grimy stone floor. A beam of light from the cell's small window made the room seem a little bearable, but not by much. Two men were situated next to each other, both with their hands shackled above their heads with blackened cuffs. One looked like he had just received a flesh wound across the bridge of his nose while the other covered his face with a mask and an eye with an eye patch. The one with the wound shifted to look at the other.

"Remind me what we're doing in this cell again Kakashi," he grumbled tugging a bit on his restraints.

Kakashi sighed heavily.

"Because we conspired against the King, Iruka," he elucidated. "Relax, I can get us out of this, but it's going to take some time."

Iruka's head fell forward in frustration. He probably wouldn't be in this situation if Kakashi hadn't dragged him into the coup. Somehow he had convinced him that overthrowing Itachi was a good idea and even though it was going to be difficult, they would be successful. Kakashi forgot to mention how this plan included becoming imprisoned by the one person they were trying to take down.

"Man, I miss the outdoors right now," the troubled man mumbled.

"I miss my book," the silver haired man next to him remarked. "Do you think that I could persuade one of the guards to toss in a copy of it?"

"That perverted book? I doubt that they would even consider it," Iruka replied. "And of all the things to miss at a time like this!"

Kakashi shrugged carelessly. He then turned his attention to the wall with the small window. Evaluating every inch of the wall, he took note of the stones that jutted out of the wall, just perfect for climbing. The window, however, would cause their escape to come to a complete halt. Then there were the shackles on their wrists. They could try and trick a guard into giving them the key. Sadly, the chances of that were slim to none. Like Iruka, Kakashi's head dropped to his chest.

"If we don't find a way out of this soon, I'm going to go insane," Iruka growled once again trying at his cuffs.

"Settle down, I got this under control," his friend said calmly.

"Under control? We're in prison Kakashi! How is that in your control?" an outraged Iruka argued.

"You'll see, we'll get out of this eventually," Kakashi explained. "Just give me some time to figure it out and we'll make it."

"I hope your right," Iruka stated roughly.

_Yeah me too,_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Rejoice Kakashi fans! Rejoice! Yes, the amazing Kakashi Hatake is finally here and imprisoned by Itachi (let him go Itachi!). And among other things, Neji getting drunk? Yeah, I thought that it seemed like a good idea. Besides the whole accident with Tenten thing, how many of you would find it funny seeing Neji drunk? I know I would :)

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm just going to warn you that this chapter is manly focused on Tenten and a little bit of Neji. I know that this is supposed to be a SakuxSasu fic, but these guys are a side thing that I'm going to have. So happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto then Karin would have fallen into a well the very first chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Some say that sunrises are the most symbolic moments on the planet. As the darkness of night disappears, the light of day rises to acknowledge the morning. It could also be seen as a new beginning. And that was what Tenten wished for, a new beginning with Neji. The baby inside her, her curse as she liked to call it, seemed to prevent this from happening to her. If she got rid of it then Neji would become her friend again or she liked to think.

Sakura had told her that she could make a potion to get rid of baby, but it would be difficult to find. However, Tenten knew that Sakura really wasn't going to look for it, she could tell by the look on the healer's face when she suggested the idea. In addition to making the potion for the Weapons Mistress, Sakura made her promise to talk to Neji about the baby again before making any further decisions. She really didn't want to do it, but it wasn't in her to break her promise to the pink-haired girl.

They had settled on top of a hill for the night to rest. The horses that pulled the cart she had driven were tied up to a branch on a nearby tree. They were all seated around a fire that Sasuke had lit, talking amongst themselves. The men, except for Lee, were discussing battle plans for when they reach Konoha. Lee sat near Sakura and was praising her on her ability to make things beautiful for she was messing around with Hinata's exquisite bluish-black hair. Tenten positioned herself on Sakura's other side hugging her knees together against her chest. She stared intently at the white-eyed man that had once been her companion.

"Like what you see?" a certain pink-haired female joked.

The almond-eyed solider glared menacingly at the person next to her.

"Just go and talk to him, Tenten," Sakura said combing Hinata's hair with a silver comb.

"It's not that simple," Tenten huffed. "Plus you should keep quiet. I don't want anybody to assume anything."

"Assume w-what?" Hinata butted in shyly.

The girl was only concerned with Tenten's feelings. She wasn't trying to pry, but hearing Sakura's and Tenten's conversation she felt the need to ask. The brown haired girl had once been close to her cousin and knew that something was terribly wrong whenever she saw them. They had stopped interacting and it didn't seem right. She wanted to help fix the dilemma between the two.

"It's nothing Hinata," Tenten reassured her roughly. "Sakura was just joking around."

"Al-lright," Hinata stuttered timidly. "Y-you know that y-you can t-talk to me about a-anything right?"

Tenten nodded and propped her chin onto her knees. Her eyes shone with anxiety. She watched as the fire slowly began to die out.

"It looks like we need more firewood," Shikamaru observed. "Anyone want to volunteer to go and get some?"

"Why don't you?" Naruto suggested. "You're the one who noticed that our supply was low."

"Too troublesome," the spiky ponytailed man retorted, leaning against a tree.

It was silent for a moment for no one really wanted to leave the campsite at this time of night. Finally someone spoke up.

"I guess I'll get it," Neji declared as he rose to his feet.

Tenten felt a sharp pain to her side and looked to her right. Sakura had just elbowed her and nodded her head towards the standing man. Tenten mouthed no only to be hit in the side again. Not wanting to be elbowed again, she stood up.

"I'll come with you," she announced much to everyone's (except Sakura's) surprise.

The long-haired man simply nodded and motioned for her to follow him into the depths of the forest surrounding them.

Sakura watched as the couple's bodies increasingly decrease in size as they left the camp. A sly smile gripped her lips. Her plan to get Tenten and Neji back in good terms with each other was in motion. She just hoped it worked.

* * *

If looks could kill, the one that Karin was giving Suigetsu at the moment would have. She was traveling in the company of two men that Itachi had ordered to accompanying her in tracking her beloved Sasuke. The two men were given direct orders to be Itachi's eyes and ears on this mission. When they were given any clue to where his brother was, they were to send a messenger hawk back to him from any town they were close to. The two were also given another command that Karin was unaware of, but she didn't really care. She only wanted to see Sasuke again.

They had been on the road for only an hour and were given large canteens full of water. Suigetsu, a swordsman that Itachi had hired as one of his subordinates, volunteered in carrying their team's water supply. Juugo, a berserker from an unknown land and the other member of their group, had suggested that they take a short break before continuing onward. The female member had thought it was a good idea and took her canteen from the white-haired Suigetsu. As she tipped her head back to drink, her tongue felt no moisture from the container in her hand.

"Where did the water go Suigetsu?" she asked angrily.

"Well you see," Suigetsu began to explain, his hand touching the back of his neck nervously. "I was extremely thirsty so I drank all my water, but it wasn't enough. I was only going to take a little sip from your canteen. However, before I knew it, the water was all gone."

The tracker slammed her empty canteen against the swordsman's head causing him to cry out in pain. He snarled at the woman with red hair and rubbed his injured head.

"Ouch woman! I'm sorry alright, it was an accident," he apologized, no real sympathy in his tone.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Karin shouted. "Your mistake has set us back a good few hours since we will now have to look for water!"

"We can share mine until then."

The arguing pair turned to look at their silent comrade. He handed his canteen to Karin who twisted the cap off it instantly. She brought it to her lips and once again was disappointed when she lacked the coolness of the water.

"_Suigetsu_," she hissed looking at the white-haired man.

"Oh right, I drank all of Juugo's water too," Suigetsu said guiltily.

"You moron!"

Suigetsu's head came in contact with a canteen once again.

"Stop hitting me!" he shouted.

"Well stop drinking all of our water!" the tracker countered.

As the two bickered on about their current situation, Juugo began to walk along the trail. It took the other two a few moments before they realized that they were being left behind.

"If we go farther in this direction," the berserker explained to the two when they reached him. "There is a town with a river close to it where we can replenish our supply."

"Good thinking Juugo," Suigetsu praised him. "And since it's on the trail were following Karin on, we would be closer to Sasuke."

Karin blushed at the sound of her beloved's name. She didn't care that Itachi wanted him stopped, he was her only love and she would do anything to see him again.

* * *

The two were silent as they collected the wood for the fire. Occasionally they would glance in each other's direction without the other knowing only to look away before being noticed. This was the first time since the discussion of Tenten's pregnancy had the two been alone together.

_I need to say something,_ Tenten thought as she stared at her companion.

Before she could look away, Neji's eyes met with hers. They were both still for a brief second.

"Any reason why you're staring at me Tenten?" he asked as he picked up a twig adding it to the bundle in his arms.

"I could ask you the same thing Neji," she replied hastily.

Another direct stillness came upon the two as they collected wood. Time was running out for Tenten. If she didn't talk to him now, then there was a high probability that she would never get a chance like this again. It was now or never.

"Neji," she said finally. "We need to talk."

Said man refrained from wood collecting to look up at her. He witnessed the tenseness she possessed in her body.

"About what?" he requested firmly.

"What do you think?"

"…oh."

The girl didn't know if that was a definite yes or not, but it was a close enough answer for her to continue with.

"I miss how we used to be, Neji. We were once great friends," she explained. "After that one night, we grew apart. Ashamed of what happened and filled with mixed feelings, we feared the worst."

"And it did happen," Neji bluntly added to her commentary.

"Yes it did," she said softly touching her armored belly. "You haven't talked to me after that so I assumed that you hated me and what I carried. I want us to be happy again, Neji, but I wasn't sure what to do."

Another pregnant silence filled the air as the two looked at each other. The Weapons Mistress looked like she was on the verge of tears while the Hyuuga contemplated her words. She didn't wait for him to answer her though and went on with her speech.

"So I made a decision. I will get rid of the baby and we will never have to speak of it again."

Tenten watched as her friend's eyes went wide. She knew that this would sort of happen. She lingered on his every breath, hoping that he would give her some sort of answer. When she received none after a while, she began to walk away from him towards the campsite.

"I don't hate you," a voice stated composedly from behind.

She twirled around to face him. Did those words really come out of his mouth?

"What?"

"I said that I do not hate you," Neji replied. "I act coldly because I too am confused. You are not the only one who doesn't know what to do in this situation Tenten."

"Then why didn't you talk to me! Why didn't you do anything!" she cried, her tears cascading down her face. "It made me feel like it was my fault that I became pregnant. You stayed away from me for over a month!"

"I didn't mean for it to be that way," he said with hurt in his tone. "I was searching for a solution!"

"For over a month?" Tenten asked with disbelief.

"Things take time to figure out. I wanted to know where we would go when it was born and how I would provide for us," the Hyuuga explained.

Neji dropped the twigs in his arms onto the ground before him. Casually, he stepped over to Tenten's side and wiped the tears off of her face. He placed his large hands onto her shoulders as he leaned towards her face.

"I want the baby Tenten," he whispered softly to her. "No matter what trouble comes with it."

And with that said, Tenten began to cry even more. Neji pulled her into him and held her small body close to him. Her tears soaked his sleeves as he once again wiped them away. He shushed her as he stroked her head tenderly. She let go the branches in her hands and wrapped them around his middle, drawing him even closer. Together they slide down to the ground, lying on their knees. They remained like that for a while. It was then that Tenten spoke.

"So you don't want it gone?"

"No," Neji reassured her as he continued to stroke her hair. "Not at all."

"How can we make this work then?" she asked him delicately.

"We'll find a way, we always do."

At this time they did not care that they were suppose to be bringing their group firewood. It was an unimportant task now. The group would have to send someone else to look for wood because how the two were now made them seem like they wanted to be that way forever.

If asked at this very second if they love each other then the answer would be yes that they do. No, they are not lovers. On the contrary, they are best friends that just happened to be having a baby. Little did they know that their traveling party had gone looking for them. They had spotted the two occupying the forest floor in a private moment and left them to rekindle their friendship.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes she doesn't abort her baby (hurray!). And I think that I rekindled their friendship a little too fast. Anyone else think so? That little Neji Tenten scene I just did there was sort of fun. I like trying to describe moments like that. Don't worry there will be more (just with different people: D).

Karin is, well, I hate her, but she needs to be in the story. Cookies for Karin haters! XD


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/N:

Yes I know I strayed from my main couple of SasuxSaku, but I like NejixTenten too (second fave always). But this chapter has mostly Sakura and Sasuke in it so celebrate! And yes I know that this update was fast, you know when an idea gets into your head, and you just have to write it down. Anyway, please read and review like you always do.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own. Period.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sakura woke up the following morning in an especially good mood. Tenten and Neji had finally put their differences aside and were happy again. It was good to see the two smiling or at least Tenten smiling. Neji wasn't the type to smile, just like Sasuke.

Once again they were on the road towards Konoha. Sakura sat in the same place that she had been the following morning and was watching the female Hyuuga steal glances towards the loud-mouth blonde known as Naruto. It amazed her how dense the blonde was towards Hinata's feelings, but she really couldn't blame him. The girl wasn't very open about them and was extremely shy.

"Sakura! Look up ahead!" Lee shouted interrupting her thoughts.

The rosette glanced upward and gasped. In front of them was a beautiful mountain range covered in green. It looked so peaceful and tranquil with the clouds cover the peaks of the mountains. She had never seen anything quite like it.

"Oh Lee, it's amazing!" she grinned.

"It is beautiful just like you are!" Lee praised the girl in the cart.

She blushed slightly and thanked him for his compliment. The medic turned her head when she heard a "hn" from behind her. Sasuke was staring at her attentively with a blank expression.

"What?" she stipulated, crossing her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Nothing," he answered looking away from her.

"Jealous, Sasuke?" Naruto teased his friend.

"No."

"I think you are," the blonde said as he rode up to Hinata's side of the cart. "What do you think Hinata?"

"I-I uh think t-that…" she stammered before she fainted from being so close in contact with him.

Naruto cocked his head to the side questioning Hinata's actions.

"You killed her!" Lee yelled at the blonde.

Sakura went over to the fallen girl and place two fingers on the girl's neck. After checking the rate of the Hyuuga girl's heart, she used the back of her hand to test the girl's temperature.

"She's alright," the medic informed the group. "She just fainted that's all, probably from all this heat. I'll just give her some water to cool her off in the meantime."

When Hinata finally came to, they were already on a rocky path on the mountain side. It was a narrow path, only wide enough to have a good meter away from the edge to where the cart was located. Sakura looked over the side of the cart and immediately turned back away. It was a long way down from where they were, maybe two to three stories down. A river snaked beside the mountain filled with rocks and a swift current.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked from the driver's seat on the cart.

"I don't necessarily agree with heights," the pink-headed girl replied.

"Oh I see, well this ledge is suppose to be really stable so you don't really have to worry," the female solider reassured her.

Sakura nodded and remain the rest of the ride with her back to the cliff. Everything was silent as they rode onward. Then something unexpected happened. The horses pulling the cart stopped without warning. Tenten, extremely confused, whipped the reins on the horses' flanks and ordered them to move forward. The animals neighed in disobedience, backing up from some unknown force. Jumping down from her seat, the Weapons Mistress went to the front of the beasts and saw a large snake sunning itself on the rocks.

The reptile was making the horses nervous and they had a good reason to be for it looked poisonous. Tenten tried to calm them, but they refused her comfort. The cart was now dangerously close to the edge, the wheels slowly sliding nearer. Suddenly one of the horses lost its footing and fell onto the other horse. That one stumbled causing the vehicle to tip over.

The two girls in the cart screamed as they started to fall out of the wooden transport off the side. Hinata hand reached up for something to grab and was caught by Naruto. He had jumped off his horse as soon as he saw the cart start to tip. He pulled her close before she could fall any further and smiled at her blushing face when he made sure she was safe. Sakura wasn't as lucky.

She hung onto a branch that had jutted itself out of the rough terrain on the mountain side. She screamed for help. A single one of her hands was holding her up and it was slipping. Closing her eyes, she dared not look below her. As she felt one of her hand finally released itself from the plant.

A warm grasp wrapped around her wrist before she could plummet to her demise. Looking up, she stared into the dark eyes of Sasuke. He gritted his teeth has he tried to hold onto her.

"Sasuke!" she shouted gratefully.

He grunted in response and began to pull her upwards. However, the prince did not hear the crack from beneath him. The ledge he had positioned himself on could not take his and Sakura's weight together and was crumpling rapidly. The girl in his grasp shouted out to Sasuke at the last second only to be thrust downward with him. The others cried out in shock as they watched the two descend to the river below hand in hand.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto shouted frantically.

"Could they survive such a fall?" asked Tenten worriedly.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"There is a slim possibility that they could have survived," he explained to the group. "If we find a way to get down there then we could look for their bodies to be certain."

"And if we don't find their bodies?" Lee asked.

A dark expression came across Shikamaru's face.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Sasuke gasped as he jutted his head out of the rushing water. He swam over to a rock that was taller than the river's depth and held onto it. He scanned the water for any trace of Sakura. A pink blob caught his eye and he dove towards it. As he got closer to it, it became clear that the object was indeed Sakura.

Her head went underneath the water and terror had filled his gut as he saw it happen. Sasuke dove down to retrieve her, clawing at the murky water trying to locate the medic. For a long time he didn't emerge from the depths of the river. With a loud breath, the prince pulled the unconscious girl from under the water. He had wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her head onto his own so that she wouldn't swallow anymore water.

For a while, Sasuke let the water carry them until it slowed enough for him to pull them to shore. His fingers dug into the gritty sand as he crawled onto the embankment and laid Sakura in a patch of dry grass. He checked her for a pulse just like he saw her do when she was helping Hinata. It was there and seemed sound enough. However, there was still water in her system and he had to get it out of her soon. Lacing his fingers together, he pressed his hands down on her small chest and counted to ten before tilting her head back and giving her breath.

This lasted for a few seconds until she coughed up the water in her lungs. He pulled back Sakura's hair for her as she spit the clear liquid out. She turned her pink head to face him and smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she muttered as she sat up.

"Hn," was his only response.

The rosette began to scan the man's condition with her emerald eyes. He seemed to be okay, no injury to be said of. She did notice that he showed signs of exhaustion for his onyx eyes fluttered carelessly.

"Let's find a place to rest before we start searching for the others alright with you?" she asked him as she staggered to her feet.

He answered her by standing up as well, walking in step with her. If she stumbled, he would lash out an arm to steady her and as quickly as he did it, he would let go. Sakura saw a large oak tree up ahead. Its canopy stretch far out, making a perfect shaded spot underneath. She pointed to the tree and Sasuke nodded.

The girl sighed in relief as her back hit the hard bark of the oak. Closing her eyes, she relaxed as the effects of the water took over her. She was just as exhausted as Sasuke was. A breeze whipped her ears and the medic shivered. Great, now she was wet and cold.

"You're cold," a stoic voice said next to her.

"Only a little," she answered. "It's nothing."

"You're pretty stupid for a healer," Sasuke retorted. "A good medic would know that being cold and wet can make you sick."

"I know that!" she interjected hastily.

"If you knew that then why aren't you doing anything about it like a _real_ healer would have by now," he smirked down to her.

When Sakura said nothing in return, Sasuke knew that he had stumped her. There was a reason why she wasn't doing anything about it and he found it to be childish. If they wanted to keep warm, then they would have to share body heat. This meant very close contact with each other. Sasuke figured that the young woman was a little shy about the whole idea for he saw her cheeks fluster.

Sakura's teeth chattered together behind her pink lips. She rubbed her arms with her hands hoping that the friction would warm them. Before she knew it, calloused hands pulled her to the side. Her back met with Sasuke's chest, pressing together so that she could feel the moisture of his shirt seeping through her own. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, draping his dark cloak around their fronts and leaning back into the trunk of the oak.

"What are you doing?" Sakura posed in shock, her cheeks glowing in crimson.

"Keeping us warm," he simply put as he reclined his black head against the trunk, closing his eyes to rest.

"Is this really necessary?" she questioned him, squirming in his grasp for a more comfortable position.

"Shh, you're annoying," Sasuke muttered opening one of his shadowy eyes to glance at her in irritation.

The cherry blossom named girl hushed and closed her eyes to settle down. She could feel Sasuke's chest rise and fall as he slept and the tempo of his steady breaths was soothing to her. There was an awkward sensation in her chest that felt oddly pleasant and abrupt. It was weird how she liked how her body fit with his as they sat together and how she was finding this moment pleasurable. These emotions confused her. Was she falling in love with someone she only met a week ago?

If only Ino was here, she could help Sakura situate it all out. Ino was an expert on relationships, giving advice to any female client who wanted it that came into their healing shop. The two would tell each other everything from secret hiding places for Lady Tsunade's sake to latest crushes. Sakura really wanted to talk to her right now, but sadly Ino was back at their village. She would have to work this out on her own.

Sakura sighed sadly, shaking the thought of love out of her mind, and leaned back into the sleeping prince. Her head slid to the side against his chest and rested there. Sleep took control over her body and left her to doze with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

Lady Tsunade sat in a circle with a group of old men drinking sake. They were playing a card game one in which money was the winner's reward. The woman looked down at her cards studying them for her next move.

"Two aces," the man next to her said merrily as he placed his cards down onto the round table.

The other men at the table shook their heads and planted their cards face down on the wooden table. The winning man greedily cradled his winnings in his arms and laughed.

"Hold it," Tsunade snapped suddenly. "I haven't played my cards yet."

The avaricious man huffed and waited impatiently for her to make her move. She threw her cards to the table and shouted in a drunken manner, "A Royal Flush, take that!"

The males at the table gasped as she collected her winnings. She looked down on them nervously when she noticed their expressions.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"You won," one man said in disbelief. "You never win when we play for money."

Tsunade's glazed eyes grew large. He was right, she never won games like this and it was just unethical for her to do so. Lady Tsunade was always a superstitious person; the slightest difference in her life could very possibly mean a bad omen. This current action was so unlikely that it had to mean something.

She excused herself and ran towards her shop. Shizune and Ino were in the middle of review a healing lesson when their master burst through the door. She was out of breath and her blonde hair was falling out of her two ponytails.

"Lady Tsunade! What's wrong?" Shizune cried out worriedly.

"I won a ton of money just now," the older woman explained sitting down next to her students.

Ino and Shizune gasped and looked at one another in wonder.

"What do you think it means?" the older apprenticed asked her mentor.

"Personally, I think that it means that something really bad is about to happen," Tsunade said staring intently at the two woman in front of her. "To Sakura."

"Are you sure?" Ino inquired, her face spread with curiosity.

"Positive," Tsunade replied. "Let's just hope that I'm wrong about this."

Ino nodded accordingly. However she knew that Lady Tsunade's weird predictions had a way of coming true.

_Oh Sakura,_ Ino thought fearfully. _I hope you are all right._

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think is going to happen? Hm? Well, Ino finally comes back into the story even though she doesn't have a really big role in this (sorry Ino fans). Um, nothing else I really have to say so yeah. Push the purple button if you dare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Just want to say that I am thrilled that people are reading this and thank you to all of my supporters who stuck with this story. You guys are the best. As always, please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** My ownership of Naruto is a lie!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sasuke woke up a little confused. For some reason he was a tad wet and leaning up against a tree. He looked down, almost bumping his chin against a pink head. It all started to come back to him. He and Sakura had fallen off a cliff into a river. Now they had to huddle together to stay warm while they gained the energy to move on. He could no see her face, but assumed that it looked peaceful. It was a shame that he had to wake her up.

"Sakura," he said gently, shaking her ever so slightly. "Sakura."

She groaned as she woke, stretching her arms in the process. One of her arms hit something soft and she turned quickly to see what it was. Behind her Sasuke rubbed his hurt nose and glared his trademark stare.

"Sorry Sasuke," she apologized as she stood up.

He followed her action in suit and clasped his cloak back onto his frame. Sakura sighed as she gripped her clothes. They were still a little wet, but not enough for them to catch a cold. However, they were going to be very uncomfortable for awhile.

"Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked, starting to walk away without an answer from her.

Sakura mumbled a "yes" and jogged to catch up with him.

"So, how are we going to find the others?" she questioned the prince after a while.

Sasuke sighed and pointed to the river coming into their view.

"We are going to follow the river downstream and hopefully it will lead us to our comrades if they have also done the same."

They followed the snake of water for about a mile and yet it seemed like it ran for miles. It was silent between them, neither one of them had much to say in the first place. Sakura, finally finding the stillness annoying, began to hum softly. Once and a while Sasuke would steal a glance at her, listening to the wordless melody escape from her lips as he walked. When the tune ended, she would start up another one. This lasted until she became bored once again.

A vertical drop met up with the two only moments later and the sound of fierce rumbling rung through their ears. It was a waterfall, a small one that is. The side was rough with rocks that protruded from the side. It was perfect to use as a way down. Sasuke scaled down the side first and directed Sakura were she could put her feet when he reached the bottom. Grabbing her hand, Sasuke lead the rosette behind the cascading water. There was an opening tucked secretly at the rear of the water. The cave was moist and some what small, they would hide out here for a while and rest.

"We need food," Sakura abruptly said as she sat against the limestone wall.

"Thought you would say that," the prince replied throwing a small pouch her way. "There is a town not to far from here that I saw from atop the waterfall. You are to go in there and purchase us food and whatever you find is necessary."

The medic tucked the pouch in a secret location inside her cloak and stood up with her hands on her hips. She had a slight angered look on her face.

"And why don't you come with me? I don't know how to get to this town."

"Think about it Sakura, we are closer to Konoha than before. People in towns this close and even closer have a tendency to hate me because they are loyal to my brother," he explained stoically. "Don't get me wrong, there are some in these towns that do like me, but their numbers dwindle. If I step foot in one of the towns then there is a good chance that I could get arrested or worse, killed."

Sakura's look softened yet it was still full of wonder.

"This won't allow you to accompany me part way to the town, why?" she asked at the edge of the cave's exit.

She watched as he stood up, sighing in the process. He walked around her and motioned for her to follow. The girl needed no explanation; he had agreed to lead her without expressing any words. When they came to a tree shaped like a "V", the man suddenly stopped and turned to Sakura.

"This is where I no longer go forward. Follow the path up ahead and it will lead you into the town," he proclaimed, pulling something from his belt. "Take this dagger so that if you run into trouble you can at least defend yourself. I will wait for you at this tree in an hour or so. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded, hitching the weapon against her own leather belt. She waved farewell to Sasuke, smiling when he reluctantly waved back and ran towards the town.

* * *

Sakura stopped at the town's entrance and read the sign posted next to the opening. It said Masuyo, giving her the hint that it was more of a market town more than anything. She swerved in and out of the crowds of people that flooded the walkways. Venders cried out sales hoping that someone would stop and look at their merchandise.

The first stall that the healer came upon sold cloth and leather. Sasuke did say that she could buy whatever was necessary and she didn't have her luggage with her. A leather sling bag caught her eye. The craftsmanship was remarkable. Beads dangled from the side and sparkled when the sunlight caught it.

"I'll take this please," she acknowledged the owner, pointing at her desired purchase.

"Two gold pieces," he requested with a smug look on his face.

The pink-haired girl dug around in the small pouch at her hip and produced two golden coins to the merchant. In exchange, he handed her the bag and waved her out of the way so that the next customer could take her place.

Grinning, she slung the bag around her shoulders and strolled over to a fresh food booth. She grabbed vegetables and fruits that she as a healer found to be high in certain mineral values and healthier in her eyes.

"Do you want to buy some venison, ma'am?" a blood-stained hunter asked her politely from behind his stall. "Or maybe some boar? Killed them myself this morning."

Sakura figured that Sasuke would want some meat to eat as well, being a man and all. Unenthusiastically, she acquired a few pounds of boar wrapped in many layers of cloth so that it wouldn't soak through her bag. She paid the man and randomly began to wander around the marketplace. She didn't have to meet back with Sasuke for a while and she wanted to have a little look around for anything else that they needed.

After purchasing two bedrolls, canteens, and some flint, Sakura began to walk out of the town. She spotted the tree marked as their meeting place and yet she did not see him there. She huffed in annoyance and figured that he was just a little bit late in meeting her.

She leaned against the tree and hoped that Sasuke would hurry up for she did not wish to meet anyone rough along this path. To her horror, a band of five men approached her. Each looked to be dirty and malicious, carrying swords at their hips.

"What do you want?" she hissed, touching the dagger at her hip for reassurance. "I have no business with you!"

A man stepped closer and smirked as he unsheathed his blade.

"We've been following you since you enter Masuyo, darlin'" he chuckled, pinning her against the tree with the edge of his sword. "You seem to have quite a bit of gold from the way you've been spending it."

Sakura spat in his face, causing him to step back.

"I do not have any more gold. What you saw me purchase with was all I had with me, so leave me alone!" she argued pulling out her own dagger.

The men around her laughed menacingly.

"You're going to fight us off with that tiny blade? Just give me the money and we'll be on our way," the gruff man suggested holding out his palm.

Sakura swung the dagger at his palm and he winced as it made contact.

"Darlin', you don't know who you're messing with," he shouted coming in closer to her.

Something whizzed by their heads and hit one of the men in the head. He fell to the ground with a gurgled sigh. They all turned their heads, seeing a dark figure standing defensively in the road. It was Sasuke and he looked absolutely pissed.

"Apparently you don't know who you're messing with," he growled.

"Sasuke!" the medic shouted in relief running towards him while the remaining four men stood distracted by their fallen comrade.

Sasuke let the girl cling onto to him and reassure her safety by placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I want you to run back towards the cave, do you understand?" he whispered into her ear.

She firmly nodded, running out of view of the battle that was about to unfold. Sasuke turned to the men that assaulted Sakura and smirked.

"Alright, who's first?"

* * *

Inside the cave, a worried medic waited for the prince to return. She listened to the waterfall as she lit up a fire and roast a little bit of the boar. It was a lonely meal without Sasuke there to enjoy it with her, not like he would tell her that, but still. She sat close to the fire to keep warm after she finished her meal.

_What's taking him so long?_ She thought. _He beat those bandits from before in mere minute. I wonder what's wrong, if anything's wrong that is. _

Movement from outside the cave startled her and she reached for her dagger responsively.

"Who's there?" she shouted in a threatening tone.

A tired Sasuke sauntered inside and she dropped the weapon immediately. He slowly sat by the fire, reaching out his hands towards the flames to warm them.

"Sasuke, I was so worried about you! Are you alright?"

He nodded and plucked some boar from a plate she had left him.

"Had to hide the bodies so no one would suspect anything," he explained in between bites. "They were more skilled in combat than I thought, too."

"I see," Sakura responded looking at him from across the fire for injuries. Her emerald eyes widen and Sasuke stared at her curiously. "Sasuke, you're bleeding!"

She rushed to his side with her bag as he looked down to his side. A darken splotch soaked through his navy shirt. Strange, he didn't notice that he had been cut at all.

"It's nothing, leave it be," he coolly stated pushing her away.

"Nonsense! It could get infected if not treated! You're lucky that I found some bandages in town today along with some simple herbs," she protested swatting his hand away. "Now remove your shirt."

He unclipped his cloak and unbuckled the belt that ran across his chest that held a small leather pouch. Then he pulled his shirt over his raven tresses and folded it into a neat square beside himself. Sakura scooted closer to him, a drenched rag in her hand. He winced at the temperature of the cloth as it pressed against his pale skin. Meanwhile, Sakura chewed a green herb in her mouth. The medic took the chewed herb and compressed the bundle against his wound.

"This is to help prevent infection from developing," she enlightened him when she saw his perplexed expression. "By chewing it, I released the juices that will help heal you, plus it will get into that wound of yours much quicker in a liquid form. Now raise your arms."

She unraveled a spindle of woolen cloth while he obeyed her command. He observed her hands reach around him and then disappear behind him as she dressed his cut. Her cherry blossom head was so close to his chin that it almost brushed up against him. Noticing that his body had become suddenly stiff, Sakura gazed up at him and completely stopped what she was doing.

His obsidian irises never left her jade and they just simply stared at one another. Unconsciously Sasuke's hand rose to her cheek and stroked it gently. This motion made her cheeks warm and tinged with pink. Then she moved back suddenly and tied the cloth at his middle in a knot so it could begin to heal.

"All done!" she said a little too enthusiastically, stuffing the removing wool into her pack. "Oh what do you know, it looks like its getting dark. Time for bed!"

The bedroll she had bought was flung open and she threw the other one at Sasuke who caught it in ease. Her movements were jerky, the result of an embarrassed and nervous mind. As she rolled over so that she was facing away from the male presence in the cave, she heard him murmur, "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, never better!" the rosette squeaked, shooing the remark away.

"I see," he muttered quietly. "Sakura?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you."

She didn't reply and listened to him shuffle on his bedroll. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Where are we?" Suigetsu complained as he followed Juugo and Karin through the woods.

Karin angrily threw her head back to face him, red hair flying back like a cape as she did so.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "You asked me that an hour ago and even an hour before that! We are still in the forest dumb ass!"

"I resent that last comment, Karin," Suigetsu teasingly pouted, folding his arms around his chest. "You are such a bitch sometimes."

"What did you call me?" Karin snapped grabbing Suigetsu's shirt collar.

"Geez, do I really have to spell it out for you? I called you a b-i-t-c-h. You can put those letters together on your own or do I have to help you?"

"Why you little-…"

The two were pummeled into the dirt by Juugo who held them there as he too fell to the ground. They were hidden behind a large bush that grew next to an oak tree.

"Ssh, someone is coming," Juugo stated without any emotion.

They listened as a wagon went by with a few horses followed behind.

"Are you sure that this will get us to them faster?" a high-pitched male's voice they heard asked.

"I presume so," a stoic one answered, clearly annoyed.

"We must help the beautiful flower of youth known as Sakura!" another one chimed in.

"And let's not forget Sasuke-teme too!" the high-pitch voice once again cheered.

Karin's ears perked at the sound of Sasuke's name. These people knew where her Sasuke was! As soon as the party of people left, the three quickly stood up.

"Juugo, Suigetsu," she acknowledged her companions. "We are going to follow these travelers from now on. They're going to lead us straight to Sasuke!"

The other two nodded and ran after her through the woods.

_I'm coming for you Sasuke. _Karin deemed to herself. _Here I come!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Run Sasuke! Karin is coming for you! Hehe. Anyone read the latest Naruto chapter? (Spoiler! sort of ;) Karin actually looks better with that hairstyle, but I still hate her with a passion. I just want to let you guys know that in my Kingdom Hearts fanfic called K.H. High (yes totally unoriginal) I put hinted Naruto themes in the latest chapter. Can you figure them out (they're really easy to find)? Anyway back to this story, next chapter I hope will be up sooner than this one. Just have to figure a few things out and type it up. And Neji has something to say!

**Neji:**You can not change your destiny, no matter how hard you try and change it. And your destiny right now is to push that purple button at the bottom.

Alrighty then, thanks Neji.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** My computer died last week and all my stuff went missing. :( So I had to wait my turn to use my dad's computer to type. R.I.P my computer. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. BELIEVE IT!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Karin moaned when she ran her hand across her forehead. Droplets of sweat trickled down pass her eyes, somewhat stinging them when the salty fluid flowed into them. Her heart pounded fast in her chest as she ran along side Juugo and Suigetsu. They were following some travelers in which they believed would lead them to Sasuke. The three would remain hidden in the forest vegetation that bordered the trail their guides were taking.

Unfortunately, the people that knew Sasuke's location were on horseback and they were not. Karin and the others had to run double time just to keep up. It didn't help that when the group they were tracking would rest for the night, the threesome would have limited sleeping hours so that they could keep a watchful eye on the people they followed.

Itachi's hired hands sighed in relief when the individuals stopped by a river that flowed over a small wall of water. As the people began to dismount from their rides, Karin noticed something odd. It was the beginning of the afternoon. These people usually stopped moving when the sky was almost dark with night.

"Finally, they stopped," Suigetsu said sitting up against a tree, closing his eyes. "I just need a few hours of sleep and then I'm good to go."

"Don't you find it strange that they stopped now instead of at dusk?" Karin asked, her dark eyes glued to the six humans in front of them. "I have a feeling that they know something that we don't."

Juugo kneeled beside her and followed her gaze, "I agree that it is a bit early for them to stop, but there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary."

Karin watched as the loud blonde one that belonged to the group go up close to the waterfall with the dark haired girl close behind. She looked closer and saw a cleverly hidden cave behind the water. If Karin knew anything about caves it was that they were the perfect places to do any private business if you didn't want anyone to know about it. She snickered to herself as she watched the two go to the entrance of the hole in the earth. The blonde then yelled something and his words made her stiffen. Her heart began to beat hard and fast again and her stomach was doing back-flips. He had said his name, _Sasuke._

* * *

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her into the cave with him at a quick pace. Hinata staggered to keep up with her crush and blushed when he held her hand. When Naruto stopped, Hinata skid into a stop and leaned over to catch her breath.

"N-naruto, w-where are y-you taking me?" she huffed.

He looked down at her and grinned widely.

"Look over there Hinata," he said pointing his finger outwardly. "Do they look familiar?"

The Hyuuga turned her attention farther into the cave and gasped. Sasuke and Sakura lay asleep in the center, unknown that they had been found. Hinata ran to the medic's side and gently shook her shoulder. The girl stirred, jade eyes fluttering then widening open when she awoke.

"Hinata!" the rosette cried in relief. Then she noticed the other presence in the fissure. "Naruto! Is it really you guys?"

"You better believe it!" the blonde shouted proudly. "We've been lookin' all over for you guys."

Sakura gleamed as she shook Sasuke awake. He swatted her away and tired to remain asleep.

"Go away," he stern proclaimed, curling into a ball.

"Get up teme, it's us! Don't you want to come and rekindle with everyone?" Naruto laughed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Get lost dobe."

"I knew you missed me!"

"Naruto, I swear I will kill-…"

"Are the others waiting outside?" Sakura interrupted, hoping to obtain peace.

Hinata nodded as she helped the healer to her feet. Naruto and Hinata led Sakura and a reluctant Sasuke outside to be reunited with the others. When the sun illuminated their faces, the lost two were surrounded by the remainder of the party. Tenten squeezed Sakura into a hug asking her if she was alright while Lee practically cried with excitement that his friend was now with him.

"I'm so glad to see you guys are okay," Tenten stated letting her comrade out of her grasp. "We were worried that you were injured or even worse dead because of the fall."

"Sakura, I too was extremely concerned that your youthfulness was in trouble," Lee cried touching her shoulder reassuringly. "It brightens my heart that you are well."

"Thank you Lee, I'm sorry that I worried you," the pink-headed girl replied.

She turned to Tenten and asked, "So what happened while we were gone?"

The Weapons Mistress grinned and led Sakura over to a tree to sit by. Hinata followed close behind.

"Let me tell you all about it."

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" Suigetsu complained as he waited with Juugo and Karin in the bushes.

"Karin says that she heard the blonde one call out Sasuke's name," Juugo stoically retorted staring intently at the cave entrance.

Karin kneeled motionless beside Suigetsu, waiting to see if the moment wasn't too good to be true. She held her breath when she saw the blonde and dark-headed girl walk out. Then he came. Sasuke gracefully strode into view, looking as handsome as ever. Her heart pounded in her rib cage as he stared in her direction even though her presence was unknown.

However, her heart shattered into a million pieces when 'she' walked out. An unusually colored haired girl sauntered behind him. Her innocent smile and glow of purity outshone her own. Karin clawed her nails into her toned thighs as she continued to watch the girl interact with Sasuke. As the pastel girl walked off with the other females in the group, Karin's eyes stung with tears as she observed how her beloved glazed would sometimes fall upon the female. In her head, Karin felt that it was all a bad dream. In her gut, she knew that it wasn't.

It's not that Sasuke knew that she loved him. She never really told him or even talk to him for that matter. There were times that they had met briefly when he still lived in Konoha although they were only greetings. But she could have sworn that he sort of liked her or was a least interested. Karin's body was now full of mixed feelings. Confusion, sadness, denial, and then finally rage, compete and utter rage. Why did he choose her, the pink-haired one? What did she have to offer that Karin herself couldn't?

She must win Sasuke's heart some how. All that stopped her was the girl. If she removed that small factor then it was smooth sailing from there. The only problem was how.

"Damn, she's hot," Suigetsu said, glancing at Juugo. "Sasuke sure knows how to pick them, huh Juugo?"

"I suppose so," his brute comrade replied watching from afar as the group intermingled.

"You know what we have to do know don't you?"

"Of course."

"What are you two chatting about?" Karin practically hissed.

Suigetsu looked to Juugo and nodded. Karin raised a confused brow. Juugo pulled out a piece of parchment and unfolded it.

"Karin, the tracker," he read. "Your duty to the King has been fulfilled and your service is no longer needed. The only last request is that you take your comrades to the nearest village and help them acquire a messenger hawk to send to the King."

"What the hell?!" she snarled. She was completely mystified.

"Your task was to lead your companions to Sasuke and now that is done. Return to the king at once if you wish to receive your payment of ten thousand gold coins," Juugo concluded folding back up the paper.

Karin was fuming with anger. How could they just drop her like that? She thought that there was more to her job than that.

"What if I refuse to leave you, eh?" she pouted. "What are you guys going to do that you don't need me for, huh? What if you lose track of Sasuke, how are you going to find him then?"

Suigetsu sighed and pulled out another piece of parchment that was tucked inside his shirt.

"The King thought you might say something like that," he explained, and then he began to read the paper. "If you wish to remain with your comrades then you may help them for a bonus amount of gold. Help them come across Sasuke's weakness and send a hawk to inform me of it. Wait for any further instructions after the hawk has been sent. Now that you have chosen to stay you can not back out of it. Service the king well."

"So what are we waiting for, let's find his weakness!" Karin exclaimed when Suigetsu finished.

"No need," Juugo stated coolly. "We've already found it."

"Really?"

Juugo pointed out towards the people they observed and Karin gasped.

"Her," he explained as he pointed at Sakura. "She is his weakness."

* * *

"So come on, tell me Tenten! Anything juicy happen while I was gone?" Sakura eagerly asked when she sat down next to Tenten and Hinata.

"Well nothing new about me except that I've been having mood swings lately. I guess that I can blame the baby for that," Tenten began. "But the real news is about Hinata."

"Tenten!" the female Hyuuga interjected, face extremely red.

"You got something to hide, Hinata?" the rosette joked, smirking at her shy friend. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I-It's nothing," Hinata said, trying to avoid any further confrontation on the matter.

"It's about her and Naruto," the Weapons Mistress slyly put, Cheshire cat like smile tugging her lips.

Sakura began even more interested. She knew how much Hinata liked Naruto. If something this interesting happened then it must be good.

"D-don't listen to her S-Sakura!" the shy girl insisted. "T-there's nothing t-to tell!"

"By the look on your face I beg to differ, spill!" the healer edged on, poking Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata shook her head, bluish black tendrils veiling her pale face.

"Fine then I will tell her," Tenten said now facing Sakura. "Ever since Naruto saved her from falling off the side of the mountain, he's been paying a little extra attention to her."

"Oh really?" Definitely appealing news.

"He makes sure that she always has a blanket to sleep on at night, even offers to give her his' when it's really chilly," the almond-eyed girl continued. "When we were on the move, he would ride next to the cart and talk to her non-stop. Before we arrived here, we stopped by an embankment to rest. He gave her this really extravagant stone he found in the water."

Sakura turned to the silent Hyuuga and watched as she pulled a necklace from underneath her blouse. It was almost as white as her eyes and was looped with darken leather. It looked stunning against her insipid skin.

"Oh Hinata, it's gorgeous!" the rosette exclaimed, lifting the stone up to her eyes to study it.

"H-he said t-that it l-looked like my e-eyes so h-he gave it to me," she explained a tad bit embarrassed. "He m-made it into an n-necklace so that I-I wouldn't l-lose it."

"That's so sweet!" Sakura said. "But he's still dense on the fact that you like him isn't he?"

Both Tenten and Hinata nodded. Men are usually clueless when it comes to women and Naruto was no exception. The fact that he couldn't tell that Hinata was obviously interested in him was awful. Not like Hinata couldn't do anything about it. She was sort of promised to another guy in Konoha. But there had to be something that Sakura and Tenten could do to help them out a little.

"That's it," Sakura stated rather suddenly. "Tenten and I are going to help you get noticed by Naruto."

"W-what?" Hinata stammered.

"Yeah! We could help you out a little," Tenten said becoming familiar with the idea. "Hinata, by the end of the week, Naruto won't be able to keep his eyes off of you!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, there isn't any real SakuraxSasuke moments in this chapter, but I promise there will be more to come. I'm thinking that I might give you guys a gift and submit another chapter this week, but I can't make any promises. Um...lalala...(yeah ignore that) please push the purple button below to tell me what you like, dislike, want, etc. Cookies for everyone since you guys are so great and everything. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Yes, its late I know. I'm sorry. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kakashi tilted his head up against the mossy wall of his cell and stared out the window. It looked dull and grey like it was about to rain. Even though the sky looked sickly, he would rather be out there than where he was. Both Iruka and he were tired of the prison. He had promised his cellmate that they would escape, but as each day pasted, the any thoughts of escape were diminished.

A bird screeched and caught the prisoner's attention. It was a large hawk. How he envied that damn bird. It flew around in a circle for a while, gracefully flapping its wings. As he studied the creature a little closer, he noticed something white against its leg. Ah, so it was a messenger hawk.

Examining the hawk, he tried to determine its origin. Towns that had hawk postal services each had a breed of hawk that they used to identify its home. Kakashi saw that the bird had come from the west and knew that only two towns with the hawk service. Aoi, the seaport town, used a sparrow-hawk to deliver messages while Masuyo, the trading town, used goshawks. Because of his lack of knowledge on hawks and the point of view he had, to Kakashi this bird looked like it could be either one.

However, the silver-haired prisoner figured that this could mean one thing in two different manners. He knew that his captor was looking for his younger brother who was banished to the western territories. This meant that Sasuke was either sighted in Aoi or Masuyo. Sasuke was the only one that Kakashi knew of that could end Itachi's rule. And if Sasuke was seen in one of those two towns, it meant that he was coming back. But which town was Sasuke in?

Aoi was really far from Konoha and took a month to get to. It was eliminated from Kakashi's mind and left Masuyo. If this was truly where Sasuke was then he was close by. Kakashi smirked from behind his mask. Knowing how close the young prince gave him hope that he could escape. Even if it wasn't possible, he figured Sasuke was strong enough to defeat his brother and liberate all those imprisoned by Itachi's hand.

Beside him, the sleeping Iruka snored in his sleep unaware that his companion was devising a plan to escape.

* * *

Karin tapped her thigh as she waited at a table in Masuyo. After agreeing to assist Juugo and Suigetsu with the Sasuke situation, she had helped them acquire a messenger hawk to send to Itachi. Now all they had to do was to wait for his reply and no one knew when that would be. So the three of them decided to get a quick bite and relax while they waited. They asked for one of the handlers's to send for them when a message was received.

The three were in some sort of a dump of a restaurant for a couple of hours after they sent the letter. Juugo was fiddling with a piece of wood and a pocket knife in the back corner with Karin coming close to falling asleep. Suigetsu had become accustomed to drinking large amounts of alcohol and was continuing asking the waiter for more.

"But sir, you've had about six drafts already," the waiter politely said with a fake smile. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Suigetsu slammed his hand down on the table, rattling it. One of the empty mugs fell from the table, but was saved by Juugo.

"I will tell you when I have had enough!" he slurred and then hiccupped.

"How old are you anyway?" the waiter requested, challenging an answer.

"I'll have you know that I am eight-…"

"He'll have a glass of water," Karin interrupted before her white-haired companion could answer.

The waiter darted away and Suigetsu glared at the woman.

"What the hell? I could have gotten another one!" he shouted.

"You are under-aged and why they are asking now about how old you are is odd to me," she explained pushing up her glasses. "Plus water is better for you and you know how you dehydrate easily."

The man sighed and slumped back in his seat. Karin was relived that that was over. Suigetsu's voice was starting to give her a headache. Her mind was already hurting because of her decision from before. It took a lot of thought for her to decide whether or not she should help find Sasuke's weakness. Agreeing on doing so meant that it would harm Sasuke that she knew, but her hatred for the pink-haired girl that followed him over took her mind. All she could think about was getting rid of that worthless piece of trash.

She was completely oblivious that her decision would help in the downfall of her beloved.

"Can that stupid messenger hawk hurry up already!" she complained, slamming her head against the table out of boredom.

"The King is a busy man Karin," Juugo stated not taking his eyes off of the piece of wood in his hands. "He will get to it when he can, just be patient."

Her forehead pressed against the wooden table, the red-head pathetically moaned. She was ready to get this all over with so that she could be with Sasuke. She would run away with him after Juugo and Suigetsu got rid of the girl. That was her plan or some what of one. Karin figured that running away with Sasuke probably wouldn't happen since he had a tiny connection to the medic. But if she somehow helped Sasuke in helping the girl, then he would hold her in some sort of high regard. Yes, that's what she'll do. She will help Sasuke without letting the man know it.

* * *

Sakura and the rest of Sasuke's followers had moved all of their stuff into the cave that Sakura and Sasuke had originally occupied to keep out of the coming storm. While the men and Tenten discussed strategy in one part of the cave, Hinata and Sakura situated themselves in another. Sakura was digging in her newly purchased bag for something while Hinata watched.

"W-what are you doing S-sakura?" Hinata asked her bending over see what the other girl was doing.

"Remember when Tenten and I said that we were going to help you get noticed by a certain someone?" the pastel-haired girl replied taking something out of her bag.

"Y-yes."

"Well, that's what I'm doing," Sakura said with a smile and handing Hinata something.

It was a sack filled with dried noodles. She gave Sakura a questioning look and then watched her pull out vegetables and different types of meat.

"You are going to make Naruto a meal," Sakura grinned holding a small knife and a tiny pot. "Because it's made from scratch and your own hard work, he will find it sweet of you that you made him a special snack."

"A-alright," Hinata said filling the pot with water.

Sakura made them a small fire and placed the pot in Hinata's hands onto the fire. While she waited for the water to boil, the Huuyga cut up the vegetables into tiny bits and sliced the meat. When the water was ready, she poured in the noodles and stirred them around. Sakura sat back and watched her friend cook. She had to admit, for a girl coming from a rich background, Hinata knew how to cook. It smelled amazing.

As Hinata finished up the soupy meal, Sakura let her eyes wander the cave. She began staring at the other members of the group and how they interacted. Neji looked completely serious and sat like he had a pole attached to his back. He was sitting next to Tenten who from time to time would take his hand and hold it in her lap. Turning in the other direction, she saw Shikamaru looking completely bored against the cave wall. Lee and Naruto were yelling at each other for some reason in which Sakura didn't care to know. And then her emerald eyes landed on Sasuke.

He was listening to what Neji was telling him, his hand sat on his knee and held up his chin. The fire that was in the center of his little meeting set a certain glow onto his features that made Sakura blush. She turned quickly away when she figured that she was staring at him for too long.

"I'm f-finished," Hinata quietly stammered.

Sakura handed the girl a bowl and Hinata ladled some of the soup into it.

"Now go over there and give it to him," the medic explained motioning for the girl to go.

"B-but what d-do I say?" the female Huuyga asked staring at the ground.

Sakura sighed and then grinned.

"Well, first you don't look at the floor, you look at his eyes," she advised her. "Then come up with something. I can't tell you what to say, this has to come from you. Now go on and give it to him."

"B-but I c-can't."

"Ah, well let's do this then."

Sakura stood up and grabbed the nervous girl pulling her toward the meeting. She pushed her in Naruto's direction and said, "We're sorry to interrupt, but Hinata wanted to ask Naruto something."

"Sakura," Sasuke stated slightly irritated. "We're in the middle of something."

"This will take only a second I swear," she said with a wink. "Go on Hinata."

Hinata turned a bright pink and brought her gaze down to Naruto's. She thrust out the bowl in her hands in his direction.

"I-I was w-wondering if you w-wanted a snack for d-during the m-meeting," she timidly asked. The blush on her cheeks went to the next level of pink.

Naruto took one look at the bowl in her hands and sniffed the air as if to take in the scent of the food. Hinata (and Sakura) waited nervously for him to reply. He then grinned a goofy grinned and took the bowl gently from her hands.

"Thanks Hinata! I was starving," Naruto proclaimed as he took a bite from it. "Wow its really good, thanks again. You just about saved my stomach."

"You're w-welcome N-naruto," she acknowledged his thanks.

She bowed to him and went back over to her spot in the cave. Sakura was about to walk back to sit with Hinata when Lee stopped her.

"Beautiful blossom of the spring known as Sakura, can I please have some the delicious youthful snack that Naruto has recently acquired?"

Before he knew it, Tenten had smacked him on top of his head.

"What was that for?"

"You can't have any of that food, Lee," Tenten explained folding her arms. She knew very well what Hinata and Sakura were doing and didn't want anything to ruin it. But in doing so she knew that he was going to ask for a reason why and then made a slight head nod to Sakura. The healer caught over and began to walk over to the pot of soup.

"But why Tenten?" Lee asked as predicted.

That was when there was a loud bang that echoed the cave followed by a yelp. Everyone turned to look Sakura in which the noise had come from. The pot was turned on its side with the meal spilling its contents on the floor. Sakura began to hop on one foot and hold onto the other one.

"Oww! I'm so clumsy!" she exclaimed now sitting down and rubbing her foot. "I accidentally knocked over the pot with my foot."

She looked up and towards Lee with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry Lee, it looks like you can't have any of Hinata's soup now."

"Yeah, bummer," Naruto said putting the bowl next to him and patting his stomach. "That was the most amazing meal I have ever had."

Lee sighed and Sasuke urged them to return to their discussion. Hinata crawled over and sat next to Sakura with a worried face.

"Are you o-okay? You-re not burned o-or anything?" the dark haired girl asked quietly.

"Nope," Sakura explained showing Hinata her foot. "I faked the whole thing. Couldn't let Lee have any of that special meal you made for just Naruto now could we. It wouldn't be special if we did."

Hinata though about it for a while and then nodded in agreement.

"And how about that compliment he gave you?" Sakura said nudging her friend slightly. "You see? It's working! Just relax a bit and try to become his friend before moving on."

"O-ok," Hinata agreed. "B-but on one c-condition."

"Sure, anything Hinata."

"You h-have to do the s-same with S-sasuke."

"What?" Sakura was a little confused.

"I-I have s-seen you look a-at him. I-I know that y-you like him," the shy girl explained.

"W-were did you get that idea?"

"I-I'm not blind S-Sakura."

"No one said you were."

"P-please Sakura?"

Sakura let out an exasperated breathe and thought about it. She did sort of like Sasuke and she did want her friend to catch Naruto's attention. Who knows, maybe it would turn out for the best?

"Alright."

"T-thank you S-sakura!" Hinata said hugging the medic.

Sakura hugged her back and smiled. What did she just agree to do?

* * *

"You know Juugo, when you squint, Karin sort of looks like a man."

*Smack*

"Ow, my head!" Suigetsu whimpered after Karin smacked him.

"Then don't insult me!" Karin exclaimed taking a sip from Suigetsu's glass of water.

"Hey, that's mine," he whined trying to grab for it.

She pulled the glass way out of his reach and took another sip from it. Then she let out an over-exaggerated gasp of relief and sipped again.

"I do believe that you were saying something about not wanting it from before," she explained holding the glass hostage. "And I do believe that I did order it for you so I do get to have a few sips from it."

"Then order one for yourself!" Suigetsu hissed finally rescuing the glass and taking a large gulp from it.

"Can you two please stop acting like children for once?" Juugo asked rhetorically.

"I will when Karin does."

"Drop dead."

_I guess that is a no_. Juugo thought to himself.

A young boy suddenly ran up to their table. He looked nervous and eyed the three before mumbling an, "Excuse me."

"What can we do for you kid?" Suigetsu smirked showing off his unusually shaped teeth.

"I have a note that my master said to give to you from one of the hawk messengers," he quietly replied handing Juugo the piece of paper. "He says it's from the King."

Juugo nodded his thanks and the boy ran off. Suigetsu leaned over the brute's shoulder to read the letter with him while Karin waited for them to tell her their next move. She began to think about Sasuke again, because that's all that seemed to be on her mind lately. He was her true love and she would do anything to get close to him. She even had stolen one of his shirts from one of her "trips" to the castle in Konoha. She broke out of her trance when Suigetsu snapped his fingers in her face.

"What?" she snapped.

"Pay attention," he ordered her. "Juugo is about to explain what we're going to do.

With a short sigh, Karin leaned forward and listened to what they had to say.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you know, school is always my number one priority so that's why this is late (that's why most of my work is late). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any comments that you want just by pressing that review button. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Yay, update! Hope you like it and all. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Itachi watched the rain drip from the top of the window to the railing below. The clouds pressed into each other, swirling into new shapes and becoming more terrifying. In the distance, a flash of lightning struck the ground followed by a low rumbling sound. Something felt right about the storm, its majestic reign of fear that some felt when it came. Itachi believed that the storm was giving him it's blessing for being the type of person he was.

He reached outside the window, palm side up and caught a raindrop. Oh the power he felt in that one drop. He always thought that water was the most mysterious element. You never knew where its true origins were and that was the beauty of it. One drop and a bunch of history was in your palm.

_I wonder what you could tell me little raindrop_. He thought studying the drop. _Could you tell me what my brother is up to? _

He closed his hand, squeezing the water droplet so that it ran down his arm. A hawk shrieked and landed in front of him. Itachi took the note attached to its ankle and read it. When he was done, the man smirked and crumpled it into a ball.

_So they are on the move, eh? Very well then, I will have to prepare for their arrival. _

"Servant!" he ordered to a woman that silently stood in the corner of the room awaiting orders. "Go tell the prison warden that he is going to have a new arrival soon and he should make sure that he has an open cell ready. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Highness," she muttered and walked out of the room.

Itachi turned his attention back to the storm and watched its arrival tumble over the hills and towards Konoha. The rain began to grow harder and the wind started to pick up.

_Is that how you're going to be Sasuke when you notice something of value missing? _He thought to himself. _Are you going to be like this storm and demand it back? I hope you will or else it wouldn't be any fun if you didn't. _

* * *

Sakura yawned and shifted in her position at the cave entrance. She had volunteered herself to be the first person to keep watch for the night and she was starting to regret it. She had only one more hour left before she had to give up her spot to Neji. Thankfully, she had situated herself near the waterfall so that the roar of falling water would keep her awake and the spray of water too.

Once and awhile she would look in on the others sleeping just to check up on them. Naruto had sprawled himself out on his back close to Hinata and the girl looked like she was blushing in her sleep. Lee was curled up into a ball and Shikamaru leaned against the wall to slumber. Tenten had found a comfortable spot against Neji and he slung an arm around her protectively. Sasuke slept towards the end of the cave and with his back to everyone. It looked like he wasn't even breathing which only sort of concerned Sakura.

She pulled her gaze outside and listened to the rumble of thunder in the distance. It sounded like it was going to be a hell of a storm. She wrapped her cloak around herself when she felt the draft of the storm. Then she saw the rain starting to pour softly. The rainfall looked beautiful from her perspective. It was light a light curtain of water drizzling down to the earth.

_So beautiful. _She thought looking at it rain.

Suddenly, something made a loud noise outside and Sakura's interested perked. Not using her better judgment, she went outside to see what had made such a noise.

_I really shouldn't be out here right now. _She said to herself. _But it's going to bug me if I don't figure out what that noise was. _

She softly waked out onto the grassy settlement that surrounded the waterfall and slowly made her way over to some trees. The rosette looked around that area and even in the bushes below the trees, but found nothing.

_Strange, but I guess it was just an animal passing through._

Sakura turned back towards the cave and the rain began to fall down harder. She flipped her cloak's hood over and began to walk. However, she stopped in her tracks when something went whizzing by her face and landed in her path. Looking closer the medic saw that it was a small throwing knife. Fear filled her gut and she began to run.

Her legs failed her and she fell to the ground. She worryingly glanced down at her feet and saw that the end on a whip had circled around them.

"I wouldn't run if I were you," a feminine voice advised her.

Sakura looked up at her assailant and saw a girl about her age with red hair and glasses. She grabbed the throwing knife embedded next to her and cut her legs free from the whip. When she got up, someone wrapped their arms around her middle and a hand over her mouth.

"I thought she said for you not to run?" the person holding her stated in a deep voice.

In a panicked attempt to get away, Sakura bit the person's hand. He reacted and pulled his hand away. When she squirmed, he placed both hands around her middle. She elbowed the guy in the stomach causing him to release her. Twirling around, the healer did her best to sidekick the man's abdomen and followed through with a punch that was blocked.

The man threw a punch at her and she ducked, upper-cutting into his jaw. He stumbled back grabbing his jaw and massaging it in pain. She ran towards him with her fist ready to land a punch, but it was held back by something. Looking behind her, she found that someone had lassoed her arm.

It was another enemy, one with whitish hair. He smirked when she struggled to free herself. She grabbed onto the rope and tugged to no avail. Then, not expecting her to do so, Sakura ran towards the guy holding onto her. Every time she swung her fist, he took a step back.

She lowered herself to the ground and swiped his legs out from under him. He fell and she jumped on top of him. Punching his face when she could, the girl missed the fist flying towards her own face. It landed perfectly against her cheek and she came off of the white-haired man.

She staggered to get up and wiped the blood coming from her mouth. It tasted salty and thick. Behind her, the man that original held her had his arms around her again. Knowing she that this was more than she could handle on her own, she did the one thing that promised some sort of rescue.

"Help me!" she cried out as loud as she could. "SASUKE!"

A cloth went over her mouth and was tied around her head.

"Quiet you," the white-haired one demanded. "Karin's getting the horses."

"Okay," the man holding her said throwing her over his shoulder after tying her arms. "Let's go."

Sakura screamed into the cloth around her mouth even though she knew that it was useless. She tried to kick, but was smacked in the face by some white haired man. She felt herself beginning to cry or maybe it was the rain one her face, the medic wasn't sure. Then she saw him, her so called knight in shining armor.

Sasuke was running at full speed towards her followed by Neji and Naruto. The look on his face was promising and was engulfed in anger. He pulled out some throwing knives and threw them at her kidnappers. They whizzed by, but one caught the white-haired one in the shoulder.

"Crap, he's following us! Where's Karin with those horses?" the white-haired one shouted to his partner as they began to run.

The red-haired girl came into view with herself on a horse and another one being led by her. She halted to a stop and lifted the white-haired guy behind her. The man holding Sakura threw her over the front end of the horse and got on behind her. He held her in place on her stomach with one hand and directed the horse with the other. Sasuke started to get smaller by the second.

Sakura managed to lower the cloth over her mouth enough to shouted out, "Sasuke!"

She heard a faint, "Sakura!" come back to her and knew that it was Sasuke's voice. Her tears were heavy and she lowered her head in fear of what was to happen to her.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted to a disappearing Sakura.

Sadly she was nowhere in sight and the kidnappers had taken her. Sasuke turned to Neji with a maddening serious look.

"If we go back to the cave now, we can get the horses ready and go after them," he stated with determination.

"Even if we did, there is a risk of the horses slipping on the mud and not only injuring them, but us as well," Neji explained wiping the rainwater from his face. "Plus we need a plan. We can't rush into these. What if there is more to this than meets the eye?"

"Every second we think about this the farther away she becomes!" Sasuke shouted in frustration. "Damn, why are they doing this?"

Sasuke wasn't an emotional person, but this outraged him. Dare he admit it, Sakura had grown on him. He liked her to some extent and in a way you could say she was his friend. And those idiots took her away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running up to them with a piece of paper. "I think you should take a look at this!"

Sasuke snatched the paper from Naruto's hands and read it. He was maddened at what he read.

_Hello Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this then something of importance has gone missing. I know where you can find her and if you think about it, you do to. We were ordered by your brother to take her and for what reason I know not of. Just understand that I never wanted to truly hurt you. _

_-Karin_

The prince grunted as he crumpled the paper in his fist. He roughly ran his fingers through his raven hair and snarled. Then he punched the tree next to him over and over as hard as he could. He was just so angry and he couldn't hold it in any longer. Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and eventually he stopped. He looked down at his bloody knuckles and shrugged Naruto's hand away.

Then he began to walk away from Neji and Naruto at a pace that the other two hurried to keep up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked racing after him.

"We're going to follow Neji's plan," was all he said.

Neji and Naruto nodded even though they knew that he couldn't see them. They were determined to help him one way or another.

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get her back," Naruto assured him. "Believe it!"

Said man looked back at his old friend with his stone cold eyes. Naruto saw such anger and vengeful emotion in them.

"I hope you're right," Sasuke remarked as he ran on.

* * *

A guard came down to the prison corridor, keys dangling at his hip. He was instructed to clean a cell for an upcoming prisoner and it had to be done fast. He took his keys from his hip and was about to open a cell door when a voice called out, "Excuse me, but I think I have a problem here."

The guard looked in the cell behind him and saw a shackled Kakashi with a pleading face.

"What do you want prisoner?" he asked with a grumpy tone.

"It's my cellmate," Kakashi replied nudging his head towards a dead-like Iruka. "I think he's dead."

The guard examined the body closely and looked back at Kakashi.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," the silver-haired prisoner remarked. "He wasn't breathing yesterday either."

Once again the guard looked at the body. It looked pale and the eyes were completely closed. His chest was unmoving with no signs of life.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" the guard questioned taking his keys out anyway.

Kakashi gave him a look that suggested that he thought the man was crazy.

"Have you ever been shackled next to a dead guy?" Kakashi asked him. "It's sort of nasty and creepy."

The guard sighed and opened the cell door. He went to Iruka's body and squatting down, he unlocked his shackles. However, a hand punched him in the face causing to stagger backward.

"You sure are a stupid guard," Kakashi told him watching his friend attack the guard.

Iruka grabbed the guard and punched him again, following it with a knife chop to the neck. As the guard fell to his knees, Iruka kicked him in the back so that he would face plant the ground. The guard struggled to his feet; he could not let this prisoner escape. He threw a left hook at the prisoner's face hoping to stop him, but it was block and Iruka had his arm around the guard's. Then he did something that even Kakashi couldn't figure out what he did.

"I didn't know a guy's arm could bend like that," he observed seeing the guard get his butt kicked. "I think you got him Iruka."

But Iruka wasn't finished. He continued to punch the heck out of the poor guy and refuse to stop.

"Iruka!" Kakashi shouted. "Stop it!"

Iruka looked up at Kakashi and awkwardly smirked, "Sorry let me get you out of those."

He took the guard's keys and unlocked his friend's hands. Kakashi rubbed his wrists and looked down at the fallen guard.

"Is he dead?"

Iruka took the body and closed the shackles around its wrists.

"Does it matter? Let's go!" he replied closing the cell door behind them.

There were only two ways to get out of the prison. One was through the castle which the two escapees did not want to go to. The other was the one that led outside. If they made it there then they could escape easily. The only problem was finding it. Iruka led Kakashi down a hallway and to his amazement, found a wooden door. Hurryingly, he opened the door. Inside was a room full of guards in front of another door. They had found the way to the outside, Iruka was sure of it.

The two maneuvered their way through the guards. A guard grabbed onto Kakashi's arm and Kakashi fought himself free. More surround them by the minute. They were becoming trapped.

"I don't think that this is the way out," Kakashi yelled to his partner. "I think this is the castle entrance!"

"No really?" Iruka sarcastically snarled punching away at a guard. "Let's try to get out of here!"

They tried to make their way back to the way they came in, but something caught onto Iruka. Kakashi looked and saw that he was struggling with three guards.

"Go ahead without me!" he shouted to his other escapee.

Kakashi reluctantly nodded. He didn't really want to leave his friend behind, but it was better that one of them got away rather than both stuck again. He ran out the door and followed another hallway. He could hear the guards coming for him. Sadly, the hallway he was following was a dead end and only a window resided there. He took a peek out the window. Below was a lake of water and all he had to do was break through the window and hope the water was not shallow.

He took a few steps back and with all his might, he ran into the window. Yet it didn't break and he only hurt his shoulder. He tried it again with his other shoulder hoping that it would work the second time. And just as the guards reached his hallway, Kakashi crashed out of the window and fell down to the water. Guards rushed to the window and saw the resulting splash.

"He might be dead," one guard said looking at the water. "A fall like that looks fatal. Go look and see if there is a body."

"Right," a few guards answered trotting away and following his orders.

_He better be dead._ The guard thought. _If he is alive and caught then Itachi might be brutal on him for escaping. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kakashi is back again! Woot! When I was writing Itachi's part in the beginning, it made me think of this song called Nightmarish Waltz by Akira Yamaoka. Its a pretty interesting song and I don't really know if it fits all that well, but I like it with Itachi. Once again, I hope you liked it and press the button for a review! :)

**Edit:** I just want to add in here that the part in which Kakashi was talking to the guard about dead people, the credit for making that up was Ichigo-101 (my sis). She can come up with some good stuff with writing. If you get a chance, go and check out her page and read her fics. Especially **Instinct to Kill**. Good stuff, guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I am so excited. I have only two weeks left until my winter break! I know, so random. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"You sure that you don't want me to come along?" Tenten asked Neji as he threw a pack on the saddle of his horse.

"Yes," he replied tying the pack so that it wouldn't fall. "I need someone to stay with Hinata and to help her met her husband-to-be."

Then he looked down at her armored belly and back to her face.

"Plus, you're pregnant with our child. There is no way that I would have you risk its life if something was to happen."

She smiled slightly and touched her stomach. Then she took his hand and pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

"It's nice that you are concerned for the baby," she said as he slightly blushed. "But that's why Shikamaru and Lee are staying behind! They could take Hinata to where she needs to be."

"True, they could, however she would feel much more comfortable with a female companion along with her," Neji explained removing her hand.

Tenten's head dropped faintly. She wanted to go with him and help return Sakura. It was proper to think that she would risk having something happen to the baby or even herself, but she was worried about him too. There was only three of the remaining group going to get Sakura. Itachi had thousands of men at his command and all were killers. She would just die if something happen to him.

However, this surprised Tenten a little bit. She had never felt this way about someone before, this feeling of compassion and concern that was so overwhelming. Neji was a friend of hers long ago and she never thought that she would think of him this way. Yes, they are having a child together, but that was because of a drunken accident and the agreement to raise it afterward. She never really thought that she loved him.

"Just be careful," she finally remarked staring deeply into his eyes. "I don't want our child to be fatherless."

"I promise that I will be safe," he assured her touching her cheek and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I will be back."

An impatient black horse trotted up to the couple and neighed. Sasuke was on its back, tightening his grip on the reins.

"Neji," he grunted. "Let's go."

"Right," Neji answered him getting onto his own steed.

Tenten knew that now was the time to tell him. He was going into dangerous territory and if he died before she could say anything to him, then her feelings would feel wasted. It was now or never for her.

"Neji!" she shouted out to him as he started to trot away.

When he turned back to listen to what she had to say, she gusted, "Neji, I want you to know that I love you!"

From a distance she could not see the smirk that plastered his face.

"I know," he yelled back to her and galloped off.

She watched him disappear before she went back to the cave to help Hinata and the remaining men pack the wagon. He had told her that he knew that she loved him. Did that mean that he loved her too? Tenten believed so.

Lee placed a sack into the cart and dusted off his hands.

"All done here," Lee enthusiastically said looking at the filled up cart. He turned to Hinata. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded reluctantly and got into the back of the cart. Tenten went and sat in the driver's seat. She clicked her tongue and snapped the reins. The two horses slowly began to move, increasing their speed to the limit that Tenten wished. Shikamaru and Lee followed behind them on their own horses. They got on to a trail that would lead them the longest and safest way to Hinata's husband to be.

* * *

Sakura grimaced when the horse jumped over a small stream. Since she was lying on her stomach, the position was rather uncomfortable. But it wasn't like she had much of a choice. One of her kidnappers had placed her that way and held her down with a single hand. She couldn't fight back because her hands were bound. Snarling in frustration, she looked to the other two kidnappers.

The white haired one, or Suigetsu as she heard him be called, kept pinching the woman, or Karin, who was holding the horse's reins. She had elbowed him multiple times and now they were arguing. Their voices were extremely annoying and Sakura believed that the other criminal thought so too for he sighed deeply when the fight began.

"You immature bastard," Karin shouted at Suigetsu. "Can you not leave me alone for like twenty minutes?!"

"Can you guys not do that right now?" Juugo, Sakura's holder, asked roughly. "We are almost there and you can do that after we deliver the girl."

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders as he hung his arms around Karin for support on the horse.

"I guess I can, but I can't say the same for her though."

Karin hissed at him with her back to him.

"Suigetsu…," Juugo warned him.

"Alright, alright," Suigetsu said defensively.

He looked at Sakura who was staring back at him. He grinned and Sakura winced when she saw his shark-like teeth. He chuckled.

"She's kinda pretty," Suigetsu retorted. "I wonder what Itachi's going to do to her."

Karin huffed, "Hopefully kill her. I can't stand the sight of her."

"Jealous that Sasuke likes her better than you, Karin?" Suigetsu prodded.

"Sasuke's just confused right now and once she's gone he'll realize who he really likes," she elucidated. "I want Itachi to give her a slow death."

Sakura stiffened under Juugo's hand and he felt her do so. Suigetsu was going to comment on it, but Juugo interrupted it.

"What Itachi does to her is up to him and not us," Juugo stated. "Besides Itachi needs her alive for something, why else would he request her abduction?"

Karin and Suigetsu had to think about that. They never really thought about why Itachi wanted the medic in the first place.

"I bet that he wants her because Sasuke has her," Suigetsu remarked. "I mean she is pretty and unique with that pink hair. Also, it might be that Sasuke may have feelings for her makes Itachi feel the need to destroy his brother's happiness."

Juugo felt the girl stiffen again and he sympathetically patted her back, however it was a slight one so that his comrades didn't see it.

"We don't know that for sure that the king will do that," he said.

The rest of the ride was silent. Sakura watched as the scenery changed with each stride from the horse. Soon enough, a tan stone wall appeared in view against a mountain side. She could see how big the castle protected on the inside was since she could see the top of it over the wall. The two horses cantered through the city gates and along the cobble streets. It was a much more industrious city than Sakura thought it would be. All of the civilized places she had been were mostly wooden structures, but in Konoha the buildings were made of the same stone as the wall.

In Amiko, were she had met with Sasuke's followers, there were tons of people that flooded the streets. But in Konoha, there were even more. They were of all shapes and sizes, pushing heavy loads or doing their form of trade for all to see. Juugo and Karin maneuvered the horses around the people and made there way towards the castle. Some people stopped and stared as they went by and Sakura knew why. It's not everyday that a person comes riding into town with a girl bound on a horse.

Then Sakura saw something in these people's eyes. It was fear. They dare not ask why these people had this girl or even stopped them. Sakura believed that these people knew that the felons worked for Itachi. Seeing these people increased her thoughts on Sasuke's brother being a frightening ruler.

The castle gates grew closer and as they approached them, the exquisitely designed steel gates creaked open. Rushing through, they headed for the central doorway and halted there. Juugo hopped off his tired horse and gently lifted Sakura over his shoulder.

Guards opened the castle's wooden doors and the three went inside carrying the captive. They passed by dreaded styled hallways and rooms until they entered a vast area. Banners hung from the walls with what Sakura considered were the Uchiha family emblem and a crimson carpet slithered like a snake into the room. Juugo placed her down and Sakura just sat there afraid of what was to come.

"Your Highness," Juugo said as he and his companions bowed to their knees.

The healer glanced behind her and was shocked at what she saw. There, sitting on a vast throne, was Itachi. She never imaged how similar Sasuke and Itachi looked like. The same darken stare and blank face was unmistakable, but unlike Sasuke, Itachi had these lines that formed on his face and much longer hair. If those factors had not been there, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"You may leave," Itachi ordered, motioning for Juugo, Karin, and Suigetsu to exit.

Rising to their feet and keeping their heads low, the threesome left the room. Now Itachi and Sakura were its only occupants. Sakura tried not to show any fear when the king started to walk towards her. He reached down and removed the cloth from around her mouth.

"That's better," he said tossing it away. "Having a conversation is always better when there is more than one person doing the talking."

"What makes you think that I want to talk to you?" Sakura spat narrowing her leaf-green eyes.

Itachi smirked and sat back down on his throne.

"I don't care if you want to talk to me or not, but you're going to," he explained coolly. "Especially when it's about a certain someone."

Sakura held her breath and Itachi raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Then she mumbled something under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Itachi said resting his head in his hand.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" she replied a little louder.

Itachi appeared to act a little confused. He furrowed his eyebrows and slightly closed his eyes.

"My brother? Ah yes, I heard that he has it out for me. I wonder why."

"Because you murdered your parents and are a terrible ruler that's why!" Sakura furiously shouted. "If you were my brother I would be the same way!"

"It's for his own good," Itachi emotionlessly stated and snapped his fingers. A woman walked out and handed him a bundle of something.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief and for a second she was at a loss of words.

"His own good?" she finally yelled. "How are any of those things for his own good?"

"Well, that's for me to know and for Sasuke to find out," he replied. "How would you like to be part of an experiment?"

Without waiting for the girl to answer, Itachi went over to her and lifted her to her feet by her bound hands. He motioned her roughly to move forward. They came to a large mirror with a torch next to it. Itachi pulled down on the torch and the mirror opened like a door. Inside was an extremely tiny room with just a bed. Sakura felt Itachi take the rope off of her hands and pushed her inside. He threw something at her and she looked at it in her hands. It was a pair of plain, roughen-up clothes.

"Put those on and give me the set that you are wearing," he demanded.

"And if I refuse?" she sneered.

"Would you rather I kill Sasuke right when he comes to get you?"

"Fine."

Itachi turned his back as Sakura changed into the "new" clothes. When she was finished, she handed him the clothes, stepping back with her arms folded.

"By the way," Itachi said before his closed the mirror on her. "This mirror is made of a special type of glass. You can see what happens on your side, but people can't see you if they were to look at it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you can watch his downfall."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wonder what Itachi is going to do? O.o Anyway, wohoo! New chapter! I promise that there will be SasuSaku moments in the future. Did I make Neji and Tenten fall in love a little too soon? I feel like I did, so tell me what you think. Oh, and I have decided that I want to do a Christmas oneshot. However, I can't decide on what do to it on. Here is where you guys come in. I want to know what theme you want me to do it on. It will be a pairing oneshot. Just tell me in a review what pairing from a show you like that you want , alright? :)

**Edit:** Go check out my profile for a poll on the oneshot!


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this isn't another chapter, just an author's note. I just wanted to say that my christmas oneshot is posted. It's a SasuSaku oneshot (go figure). Check it out if you want to. Tell me what you think (feed back is nice). The next chapter to Journey With Me will be updated whenever I get the chance. I have finals this week and then next week is Christmas. And that's all I have to say for right now. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!**

**-Remi16**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I give you the real chapter 13! I have one more final tomorrow and then I am free for winter break. I am so excited! Thanks to all of those who have read my Christmas oneshot. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Sasuke kicked at his horse's sides and it jumped into a gallop. It shook its head as it ran, snorting since it was being pushed to the limit. Behind him, Neji and Naruto were keeping up with an even pace being only a few strides difference. Bouncing against his leg was his katana, a rather annoying weapon at a time like this. If he didn't need it so much at the moment then he would have unhitched it from his belt hours ago.

They had almost caught up with the bandits, but were slightly detained when the white-haired bandit threw a knife at the three. The weapon had caught Naruto in the shoulder, causing only minor damage to his body. The three had stopped and waited for him to pull it out. Sasuke on the other hand wanted to go on ahead, having Neji wait with Naruto as he scouted out the kidnappers.

However, Neji told him that is was best for him to stay and it would be safer if he did so. He didn't doubt Sasuke's abilities in taking them down, it was just that one of Sasuke against two (three if you want to add Karin into the mix) well-trained criminals would be extremely difficult for him. The Uchiha, slightly furious, stated that if he couldn't stop these men then how would he ever be strong enough to fight his own brother.

"Those two rely on each other in battle resulting in a combination of strength," Neji had explained. "Itachi will more than likely want to fight you alone. One on one battles are the easiest for you to succeed in. You will beat him even without having to defeat them."

The idea seemed logical enough yet Sasuke still doubted himself as he pushed his horse harder. He felt sort of responsible for Sakura's kidnapping. True, it wasn't really his fault, but he had asked (*bought) her to come along to Konoha. She was only to be his healer not to be involved directly with the fight itself. If anything happened to her there was no way that he would be able to forgive himself.

As the peaks of the mountains that surrounded the background of Konoha came into view, Sasuke was even more determined. Suddenly, a man slummed into the middle of the path. Sasuke jerked the horse's bridle to the left and swirved around him. He was about to race ahead when Naruto called him back.

"Teme, come here!"

Turning around, he trotted back to the other two riders. They were surrounding the man who seemed slightly familiar. The man pivoted to face Sasuke and waved his hand.

"Yo."

The prince couldn't believe it. "Kakashi?"

* * *

Hinata was sulking, that much Tenten could tell from looking at the timid girl. More of a suttle sulk rather than a drastic one that Tenten had seen the girl's cousin do. Poor thing was going to meet her husband-to-be and the man she had a crush on was oblivious to everything. There wasn't much of anything that Tenten could do to cheer the girl up. She asked her questions to help keep her mind off of the arranged marriage like what does she think sounds like a good name for Tenten's baby or what her favorite food was. She only received one word answers, something that didn't seem like Hinata to do at all. Usually she would give at least one or two good sentences in reply, but Tenten didn't push her.

They were travelling on a safe short-cut to the household where Hinata's "lover" was. It was actually a misconseption to say that his home was in Konoha rather than on outskirts of the city. The home, no, compound (he was that wealthy) was so big that it had to be placed outside of the city. Neji had explained all of this before he left.

"Tenten!" Lee shouted enthuiastically riding up next to the cart. "How much further do we have left of this youthful journey?"

"Not much longer," she assured him. "Maybe a mile or two left. When you see a huge house, then you'll know."

"Awesome! Did you hear that, Shikamaru?" Lee shouted back to the soldier on a tan horse.

Shikamaru didn't answer. Tenten leaned back to see why he wasn't answering and saw that he sat with his arms cradling behind his head. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping. Tenten wondered how he managed to even say upright like that.

"Tenten look!" Lee yelled pointed ahead of them.

It was the compound they were looking for. Perhaps one of the most beautiful households that Tenten had ever seen, it had a crimson roof with gold running around the rim. The walls themselves looked to be the color of sandstone. Few trees were actually inside the secure walls of the compound, but the flowers of the Cherry Blossom trees matched the house so perfectly.

"Make yourself presentable Hinata," Tenten demanded lightly.

The Hyuuga reluctantly began to smooth her dress and flatten her wind damaged hair. They walked through the open gates of the residence and halted the horses at the front door. Tenten jumped down from the cart and helped Hinata out from the back while Shikamaru went to the front door and knocked. By the time Hinata and Tenten had joined Shikamaru, a middle-aged man opened the door. He squinted at the four and wrinkles from age developed along his forehead. Tenten noticed that his hair was thinning and streaked with grey.

"Who are you? What do you want with my master at this hour?" he asked defensively, holding the door slightly shut.

"We're sorry to intrude like this, but your master is expecting us," Tenten explained kindly. Then she motioned towards Hinata. "This is Hinata Hyuuga, the girl that was arranged to met and marry your master."

The man's eyes darkened and he slide the door ajar.

"Oh yes, I remember him mentioning that he was supposed to met the female Hyuuga soon," he replied motioning them inside. "Please follow me."

The four followed the man into a hallway that led to a peristyle garden. There, on the deck, was a low risen table surrounded by pillows. Hinata sat on the one closest to the table and the others situated themselves behind her. The man snapped his fingers and two women entered the garden. One set cups down around the table while the other poured tea. It was almost like they were expecting them.

_Something doesn't feel right._ Tenten thought watching the women leave through a hidden doorway.

"My master is glad to have you visit his home," the man said bowing in his master's absence. "He will be with you shortly."

When he left, Tenten quickly turned to Shikamaru.

"Do you feel something strange about this place?" she asked quietly. "Something seems off."

"Why do you suggest that?" he asked in return looking around the garden. "I don't sense anything."

"Why did that man look at us like he hated us or rather that he knew something we don't," she tried to explain. "And why does it seem like they knew we were coming here?"

Shikamaru leaned against the house's exterior and closed his eyes. "There's nothing wrong here. You're being paranoid."

Tenten was about to hit him (there was no way that she was paranoid!) when something, or actually someone interrupted her.

"Hello."

The four looked in front of them to see a man dressed in dark noble clothing. He grinned widely when he looked down at Hinata. She shuttered in reponse and Tenten could see why. His teeth were shaped weirdly and even more strange, he looked blue.

"It's nice to met you Hyuuga," he addressed Hinata. " My name is Kisame Hoshigaki."

* * *

"Kakashi, what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke exclaimed jumping off his horse to met with his old teacher.

Kakashi was extremely glad to see his old student and leader of the rebellion. He was in sort of bad shape after jumping out of the window in the prison. It was the impact of the glass not the actual fall that hurt him. The water was plenty deep for him to fall in. He kept underwater until the guards left the banks of the moat. Then he swam to a hidden backside of the castle and went into the forest. It wasn't long until he saw Sasuke.

"Your brother that's what happened," he explained pulling a piece of glass from his shoulder and winced. "He put Iruka and I in prison after we started a revolt. We tried to escape, but only I was able to escape."

Naruto handed him a bandage and a water bottle which he took gladly. Pouring the water over his wound, Kakashi began to clean it.

Without looking up, he asked, "Why are you heading this way anyway? Ready to face your brother?"

"In a sense," Sasuke retorted coolly. "Itachi had someone from my team kidnapped."

"Yeah, Sasuke's girlfriend," Naruto joked beside Kakashi.

Neji brought his hand up to his temple as if to relief a headache. Kakashi seemed to have become rather interested. Meanwhile, Sasuke looked like he was starting to fume. If looks could kill.

"Dope, now is not the time," Sasuke grunted irritated. Then turning to Kakashi, "She's just a friend that got mixed up with all this Itachi buisness."

"I see," Kakashi said from behind his mask and smirked._ I doubt that's all true._

"We need to get into the castle without being detected," Neji informed the older man.

"I do know of one place," Kakashi said, thinking about it as he said it. "It's a passage way that I found while swimming in the moat. There is a hole wide enough for us to swim into and I don't know where it leads, but to get to it is a piece of cake."

"Go on," Sasuke stated, listening.

"The walls that surround and protect Konoha have one major flaw," he started. "It has an archway that goes over the castle's moat so that it can flow into the river and be replenished."

"So basically we have to go into the river and swim into the castle just like that?" Naruto asked. "Dude, this is going to be so easy!"

Kakashi put his hand up. "Yes that is the easy part, but I do have some theories about where the hole leads."

"Like?"

"The lower prison cells, for maximum offenses. Maybe the sewer system and perhaps the servants way it's risky."

Without hesitation, Sasuke mounted his black horse. "That's a risk we're going to have to take. Naruto, help Kakashi onto your horse. We're leaving."

* * *

Hinata stared back at her to-be fiance. This was the man she was to marry? Something felt off about the whole ordeal. Maybe it was his grin or the maybe the fact that he had blue skin. She just figured that it was just some skin condition or maybe he liked wearing blue makeup. Bowing to the ground, Hinata greeted her "husband".

"M-master Hoshigaki, it's a-an honor to be in y-your home," Hinata stuttered with a tear in her eye. The man was truly frightening.

"The honor is all mine Mistress Hyuuga," the man stated, still standing.

Behind Hinata, Tenten observed the man. Besides being blue, he had this aura coming from him that screamed villian. Shikamaru seemed to think so too from what Tenten could decipher by the look on his face. There was also something familiar about him too.

"Excuse me," Tenten interjected towards Kisame."This may seem a little odd, but I swear that I've seen you before."

"Really now," Kisame said tiliting his head. "Where do you think you've seen me? I haven't seen you before until today."

Tenten didn't really know how to answer the question. "Umm...I'm not sure."

Kisame chuckled and both girls cringed. His laugh had this sinister tone that made them feel so uncomfortable. As he began to talk to Hinata, Tenten was caught by surprise when Shikamaru pulled her closer to him.

"I know who he is,"Shikamaru whispered into her ear so that Kisame could not hear. "I've seen him before."

"Who is he?" Tenten whispered back.

"Itachi's second-in command and loyal friend," Shikamaru explained silently. "I saw him around the castle when I was still there. He pretty much does what Itachi tells him and he likes to kill."

"Why would the Hyuuga's set up a marriage with one of Itachi's followers?"

"Beats me, something tells me that they don't know that they did. They probably set up the marriage with a devoted Konoha official so that if a war between cities or something like that happened, they would be protected."

"But with Kisame Hoshigaki?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Kisame probably wasn't the real fiance. I think that he killed the real one by orders of Itachi and replaced himself as the man Hinata was to meet."

Tenten was in shock. Hinata was to be engaged not only to Itachi's follower, but a murderer too.

"We have to get her out of this," Tenten said silently. "She can't go through with this."

"I agree, but I think that we are going to have to kill Kisame if we want to make it out of here," Shikamaru explained.

"Why's that?" Tenten asked.

"Kisame poses just as much a threat to this world as Itachi. Plus if we take him down, we take down Itachi right-hand."

"I see."

"Then it's agreed," Shikamaru stated as quietly as he could. "As soon as Kisame stops talking to Hinata, we strike and hope we don't screw up."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Kakashi's back! Yes! Hoped you liked this chapter and all. I may update over Christmas if I can. My computer was broken and now its fixed. I just hope that it doesn't break down again for a while which would be real nice for a change. Anyway, push the review button and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas guys! Or rather merry Christmas eve. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Sakura cursed as she threw herself against the glass that held her prisoner. No matter how many times she hit it, the material wouldn't crack. This perplexed her. It was glass wasn't it? Then why wouldn't it shatter?

She took a step back and rammed her shoulder at it once again, this time with the most force she could muster. As her body hit the smooth surface again, she cried out in agony. Her shoulder throbbed in pain and she lifted her right hand to massage it. Apparently the glass was thicker than she thought and hitting it was getting her nowhere.

Slumming to the ground, the kidnapped girl leaned against the cool glass and did something she wished she hadn't. She wept. Sakura had refused to cry in this situation only so that she could tell herself that everything was going to be okay and that she was a strong-minded person. Her eyes betrayed her and watered up.

She felt helpless and alone in this tiny room that Itachi had thrown her in. He made her strip in his presence which took away her dignity and made her invisible to the world outside by placing her in that room. No one could help her if they couldn't see her. Worst of all she knew that Itachi had something planned for Sasuke's arrival and it terrified her when she thought of the possibilities.

Gritting her teeth, the medic slammed her fist on the glass in frustration. She wanted Sasuke to find her and quick. She wanted him to hold her like he did when they escaped from the river and look at her like he did in the cave. Just his very presence would have been okay for her at the moment only so that she could know that she was safe.

Looking through the glass, Sakura saw Itachi talking to a group of women. Each one were given a package of some sort and directed to a chamber out of Sakura's view.

_This must have something to do with Sasuke._ She thought studying the group. _If not, then what the hell is going on out there?_

All of a sudden, a wave of exhaustion came over her. Sakura dragged herself over to the bed to lay down. She dare not sleep for she did not trust Itachi for one second even behind thick glass. She turned to her side so that she could see the glass. There was no way that Itachi was going to surprise her, she wanted to be ready for anything.

_If it comes to it, _she thought, _I'll kill you myself somehow. You can count on it Itachi._

_

* * *

_

The four men swam through the murky water of the river to the hole in the castle wall. Kakashi stopped the others and dove under first. The others waded in place so that only above their noses could be seen. Kakashi popped back out and motion them under. Sasuke felt it hard to see under the dirty water and gasped for air when he reached the other side. He followed his old friend to the castle's side wall and felt the bricks so something to cling onto the moment.

"It should be around here somewhere," Kakashi stated feeling around the wall with his feet. He tapped the wall cautiously and when he missed the wall completely, he smirked. "Found it."

He told the others that he would go under first and report back to them about where it leads. His head disappeared under the moat and once again the three waited. Naruto began to complain that his fingers were getting pruney when he finally came back out.

"It's the lower dungeon chamber," he explained in-between breaths. "I'll go in first followed by Sasuke, then Neji, and finally Naruto. Understand?"

They nodded and Kakashi dove under. Sasuke waited for a minute and then followed him under. The water in the tunnel was just as bad as the one in the river. The tunnel went on longer than he thought it did and he began to lose his breath. He felt around the tunnel as he swam forward and noticed that it went upwards. He placed his feet on the bottom and shot up as fast as he could. When he broke into the surface, Kakashi helped him out of the hole and did the same for Neji and Naruto.

"We're going to have to look for the door into the castle itself," the white-haired man said looking around. "It's going to be difficult since this place is like a maze sometimes."

"The one into the castle is going to have the Uchiha symbol engraved on the knob," Sasuke informed them walking forward as if to look around. "It shouldn't be that hard to find."

_That would have been nice to know when Iruka and I attempted to escape,_Kakashi thought to himself.

Speaking of which, when walking by one of the prison cells, Kakashi noticed something from out of the corner of his eye. He stopped suddenly and looked inside the cell. There was his comrade, Iruka, beaten all over and chained to the wall. He shouted his friend's name and he searched his pockets for something.

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled from behind Kakashi. Iruka was Naruto's old tutor back in the day and they had become quite close since Naruto had no family to speak of.

Iruka lifted his head and his eyes widen.

"Naruto?" he said in a broken voice. Then he looked over next to Naruto. "Kakashi!"

"Hold on, we'll get you out of there," Kakashi assured him.

When Kakashi failed to find something from his pockets, Naruto handed him a lock-pick.

"Looking for this?" he stated cheerfully.

Kakashi grabbed it and picked the lock on Iruka's cell. Then he went and freed Iruka from the chains. Iruka massaged his wrists and slowly stood up.

"Naruto, where in the world did you get that lock pick?" Iruka asked having Kakashi help him walk out of the cell.

"Well, you never know when you are going to need something like that," he answered sheepishly. "So I took it from your study where I know you have tons of when I left with Sasuke a long time ago."

Kakashi looked down at his injured friend.

"You had a ton of lock-picks and you didn't tell me when we started that revolt?" he angrily questioned his friend.

"He-he," Iruka chuckled defensively. "Let's worry about that another time. shouldn't we go and look for Sasuke?"

"No need," a monotone voice stated from behind them.

They looked up and saw Sasuke standing there. Neji was stationed to his left and both were somewhat irritated.

"We found the door," Neji retorted, motioning for the others to follow.

They raced behind him and came to the said door. Sasuke put a finger to his lips and slowly opened the door. He looked out and waved his hand that it was okay to move on. The prince led them down a hallway and quickly came to a three-way hallway. Thrusting himself against a wall, he whispered for the others to join him. A group of guards marched by them without noticing them at all. Sasuke peeked from behind the corner and quickly went back.

"Problem?" Naruto whispered to him.

Sasuke nodded. "Up ahead is the stairway to the main entrance way and then to the throne room."

"And?"

"We just so happen to be were the lower room barracks are."

Naruto went pale as did Iruka. The way that they needed to go was blocked, something that made Sasuke extremely annoyed.

"How many are out there?" Neji asked quietly.

"At least fifteen," Sasuke explained.

"Not a problem," the Hyuuga stated. "You don't need us to get to the throne room do you?"

"What?!" Naruto interjected and then Neji's hand went over his mouth to silence him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" the prince asked.

The others (except Naruto) nodded.

"Just wait for us to make an opening for you and then run through," Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded as the others pulled out their swords. Naruto handed Kakashi and Iruka both knives from his throwing knives collection. Neji counted to three silently before racing out to the guards. Kakashi and Iruka followed closely behind with Naruto on their tails. Sasuke waited for them to clear the way for them.

Neji kicked a guard off from his sword and yelled for Sasuke to go. The Uchiha ran through the guards with ease. He jumped over a fallen body and up the stairs to where he knew that Itachi and Sakura were waiting.

* * *

As soon as Kisame was done talking to her, Hinata felt herself be pulled backwards. Tenten and Shikamaru stood in front of her with their weapons ready and Lee was at her side. She was absolutely terrified.

"We know who you really are Kisame Hoshigaki," Tenten shouted in rage, getting into a defensive stance.

Kisame smirked and pulled something out from behind him. It was a gigantic sword, causing Tenten and Shikamaru to step back.

"It's about time you noticed," Kisame stated grimly. "I was beginning to wonder when you actually would."

He swung his sword and Shikarmaru blocked it as he pushed Tenten out of the way.

"Face it Hoshigaki!" Lee yelled angrily. "You are out-numbered three to one!"

It worried them when Kisame chuckled. He snapped his fingers and two men walked out from behind him.

"May I introduce you to Zabuza Momochi and Raiga Kurosuki," Kisame said. "We were ordered by Itachi to take out the man that lived in this house so that we could intercept some of Sasuke's followers. And by the looks of it, it seems to be that most of them are in this very room."

_Shit,_Tenten thought. _I know these guys! They're part of this organization of killers called the Seven Swordsman. They're supposed to be impossible to beat!_

"Hinata, I want you to get out of here as fast as you can," Tenten exclaimed to the girl on the ground. "Do you understand?"

"B-but Tenten..."

"NOW!" the Weapon Mistress shouted.

The Hyuuga scrambled to her feet and raced to the door. Lee noticed Kisame nudge at Zabuza and ran to Hinata's side. Just as Zabuza was about to swing down his large weapon, Lee pulled her out of the way. Spinning, Lee pushed Hinata to the ground and side-kicked the swordsman in the stomach. Zabuza clutched his stomach as he stumbled back.

"Damn you," Zabuza muttered getting to his feet.

Lee put himself in front of Hinata and posed offensively. "You are not to lay a hand on Hinata fiend."

"She is a supporter of Sasuke, therefore she shares the same fate as the rest of you," Kisame stated lifting his sword. "Raiga, take your pick which one do you want?"

Raiga smirked. "The one with the ponytail seems worthy of dying by my sword."

Shikamaru tensed and took a few steps back.

"Come on and fight me!" Raiga shouted running towards Shikamaru.

Tenten watched as Shikamaru ran into the garden so that he could have more space to actually battle. When she saw that he was dealing alright, she looked to Lee. He seemed to be holding out alright against the other brute which left only Kisame. Sensing something wrong, Tenten flung herself backward, just in time to dodge Kisame's large weapon.

"Hold still so I can slice you into bits," he challenged.

"Not a chance," she shot back and swung at him.

He dodged it and parred with an upper-cut. She danced to the left, sliding her weapon along his own. He flipped his sword up and whacked it down on her sword. She could feel it slipping and tighten her grip. This wasn't suppose to be happening. There was supposed to be a peaceful exchange of words between Hinata and her husband-to be. How did Itachi know about this?

Then it came to her. The kidnappers. They must of followed them a while back and heard them talking about it. Then they reported it to Itachi who sent these men to kill them. It all made sense now.

Tenten felt something hard hit her stomach and she went flying backward, hitting a wall. She gasped for breath and keeled over in pain. She wasn't paying attention and Kisame had hit her with the butt of his sword. Struggling to her feet, Tenten slid back to the floor and touched her stomach. The baby, she was worried about its state most of all.

Kisame walked over to her and placed his sword over his shoulder. "You see what happens when you ignore me?"

Tenten looked at him furiously with her almond eyes. He smirked.

"Face it woman, you have failed," he stated. "Now it's time for you to die."

He lifted his sword and swung it down.

* * *

  
**Author's Note:**Cliffhanger! Will Tenten and the others make it out alive? Will Sasuke get to Sakura in time? Find out in the next chapter and have a happy holidays guys. Press the review button please. :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Did you guys have a good Christmas? I hope so. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **It's obvious that I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 15**

_

* * *

_

_Previously in Chapter 14:_

_Tenten felt something hard hit her stomach and she went flying backward, hitting a wall. She gasped for breath and keeled over in pain. She wasn't paying attention and Kisame had hit her with the butt of his sword. Struggling to her feet, Tenten slid back to the floor and touched her stomach. The baby, she was worried about its state most of all. _

_Kisame walked over to her and placed his sword over his shoulder. "You see what happens when you ignore me?" _

_Tenten looked at him furiously with her almond eyes. He smirked. _

_"Face it woman, you have failed," he stated. "Now it's time for you to die."_

_He lifted his sword and swung it down._

* * *

_Clang._ Metal met metal and echoed throughout the room. Kisame disdainfully looked down upon the girl. She had stopped his weapon just in time and was holding it forcefully away from her. He pressed it down harder on her body, knowing he was much stronger than she had thought. Surprisingly, she hand placed her other hand on her blade to help hold it up. She winced when it began to cut into her palm.

Tenten applied force to her sword and slowly rose to her feet. She kept her eyes glued onto him at all times. Kisame huffed at her sudden boast in strength. He needed her to have a reason let one of her hands away from her sword. Swinging his arm, he let loose a punch and to his luck, she blocked it. Kisame lifted his knee and kicked the girl in the stomach. She fell back again, hitting the wall.

She leaned against the wall using one hand to hold her upright. The blue man came closer and pointed the sword at her.

"You are persistent to live, aren't you?" he chuckled.

He saw her eyes dart to the left and then back onto him.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you," she rudely stated, forcing herself to stand straight. "NOW!"

A knife flew through the air without warning and hit Kisame's sword holding hand. He shouted as it pierced his skin, causing him to drop the weapon immediately. Tenten looked to the left and smirked. She had seen Hinata with a throwing knife that she kept hidden in cause of extreme emergencies. Tenten didn't know how good of a shot the girl had, but she had hit the target perfectly and confused Kisame in the process on how it happened.

Tenten took Kisame's moment of confusion as an opportunity to strike. She curled her hand into a fist and slammed it into the fiend's stomach. Then she took the butt of her sword and hit the back of his head as he keeled over. He dropped to the ground with his hand to his head. Wiping sweat from her brow, Tenten twirled her weapon in her hand before driving it into Kisame's body.

Pulling her possession from his back, she stepped on the wound, twisting so that it made him so much more uncomfortable.

"You were lucky," Kisame managed to gasp. "Your life was saved by a piece of steel."

"And yours was taken by one," she hissed. "Any follower of Itachi is as good as dead to me."

He laughed a bloody laugh. "You think yourself so high and mighty now that you have defeated me, but that won't help you later on."

"Stop babbling and die already," Tenten spat, kicking him on last time.

She sheathed her weapon and sneered at his body that lay on the ground. She was about to turn to help out the others when he interrupted her again.

"He will die you know," she heard him say. "That man who is following Sasuke. Sasuke will get him into some sort of mess that he can't escape from and will die a sad and lonely death."

"Just shut up already!" she roared, turning to face him.

It was a mistake to do so. Something sharp was flung into her stomach and she thumped to her knees. Tenten looked at the wound and then at Kisame. At his one last effort to kill her, Kisame had used all his strength to throw a knife at her using the same one that had once pierced him. She saw him collapse after he knew that he had hit his target. Something inside her died. She placed her fingers around the wound and blood seeped onto her fingertips. Tears came to her eyes. Did he hit the baby?

The pain was almost unbearable compared to the mental pain of knowing that her unborn child was in danger of dying. The only way to keep it safe was to avoid injury and she failed to do that. Leaning against the wall, she began to breathe heavily. She closed her eyes in exhaustion and then felt something or rather someone's presence near her.

She looked up and slightly grinned at the Hyuuga in front of her. Hinata's eyes were coated with worry and she slumped down next to the fallen Weapon Mistress.

"Tenten, w-what happened?" Hinata stuttered. "I-is there anything I-I can do?"

"Hinata," Tenten said painfully. "I'm going to need you to help me take this knife out of me okay?"

"B-but."

"It's simple; just pull real hard when I tell you okay?"

The girl reluctantly nodded and gripped the knife's handle. Tenten took a deep breath and told the girl to pull. Hinata quickly pulled the weapon from Tenten's body and dropped it next to her. The brown-haired soldier shouted out in pain and gripped her injury as if to stop the pain. Tearing away at the end of her dress, Hinata did her best to bandage Tenten's bloody wound.

"I-I know it's not the best," she muttered. "B-but it will h-hold."

"Good enough for me," Tenten assured her. She looked around the room. "How are the others holding up?"

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth timidly and looked to the floor.

"S-shikamaru is still f-fighting Raiga and might win. Lee is d-dragging Zabuza's body into a room s-so that we don't have to s-see it. "

Tenten smirked. "Well that's nice of Lee."

She tilted her head against the hard wall and closed her eyes once again. She felt so tired now and couldn't tell if it was from the fight or because of her wound. It might have been from both. Taking a deep breath, she let her self slip into an unexpected sleep.

* * *

Sasuke ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Sakura was at this level of the castle. Wasn't she? Or perhaps she was in one of the cells in the prison, he never did check. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity and continued to climb the stairs.

Then again, Itachi had her with him for a reason. There was a very good chance that she was near his brother. Itachi was always one for keeping valuables close to him. However, his brother did tell him once that valuables were known to break and that made him run up the stairs even faster.

It was strange how there weren't any guards on this level. Was Itachi expecting him or something? Whatever the case, it didn't matter. Itachi's death was his top priority along with rescuing Sakura.

He came to the large doorway that he knew was the throne room and pushed the doors open with all his might.

"ITACHI!!" he shouted in rage, standing offensively in the doorway. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

Sasuke heard a soft chuckle and saw his brother sitting lazily on the throne.

"Who are you talking about brother?" Itachi said innocently, smirking evilly.

Sasuke marched forward and stopped in the middle of the blood red carpet. He drew out his katana and pointed it at his older brother.

"You know damn well of whom I speak of," he growled. "Release Sakura safely and face me."

Itachi sat up straighter and crossed his arms. Sasuke noticed a sword leaning against the throne so that Itachi had easy access to it. He took another step forward.

"Well, Itachi?" he snapped. "Where is Sakura?"

"Hn," the king stated. "It appears that this girl, whoever she is, means a lot to you."

"You have no idea about what she means to me!" the younger Uchiha shouted. "Stop playing dumb and set her free!"

Itachi's face became more serious and he stood up, taking the sword with him. He walked closer to his brother and stopped when he was a couple of feet away. Snapping his fingers, three women were sent out with masks over their faces and their hands tied behind their backs. The masks were very feminine, painted pale and serene. But what caught Sasuke's attention were their locks of pink hair. Servants led the women out in front of Itachi and had them kneel to their knees.

Sasuke noticed that two of the women wore some part of Sakura's clothing. The other woman hand on simple servant's clothing. Itachi drew his blade and placed it lightly on the shoulder of the woman with Sakura's shirt.

"Alright Sasuke, you win," Itachi declared. "But before I free her, let's play a game."

"I'm not playing your games," Sasuke roared.

"Well, that's too bad because one of these girls is your Sakura."

Sasuke's body tensed. He hated the way that his brother said her name, how the very syllables came off his tongue.

"But which one is she, we just don't know," the older man said tapping one of their shoulders. "Choose wisely dear brother or I'll kill one."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Anyone of those women could be Sakura. He knew that his brother was trying to make it more difficult by having two of the women wear her clothes. It was so that he wanted Sasuke to think that the woman with the servant clothing was Sakura. Then again, that could be a trick. If only he could see their eyes then he would know which one was her. There was something about her eyes that he knew were different than the others. His suddenly thoughts were interrupted by Itachi.

"Tick tock, Sasuke. The longer you take to choose, the more anxious I become," he explained, touching each woman's neck with his sword. "My sword might slip and slit one of their throats."

The prince's eyes darted from one woman to the next. Sweat cascaded down his face and he tasted their saltiness from the corner of his lips. He needed to make a decision and fast. Without warning, Itachi slit the throat of the woman wearing Sakura's shirt.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted, wide-eyed.

Itachi smirked. "You're taking too long Sasuke. Don't worry; she's not the one you are looking for."

Sasuke grunted and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "How can you take an innocent life like that?"

"I just showed you," his brother snorted. "Now choose one."

Sasuke looked from one woman to the next. The one with the skirt could be her, but then again, it would be too easy. Itachi would have thought that he would choose that one and it would have been the other girl. Then again, the other girl could also be her for the same reason. Sasuke looked at his brother and sneered. He surely wasn't making this easy.

"Ready to choose, brother?" the king asked, studying his sword as if he was bored.

Nodding reluctantly, Sasuke pointed his finger at one of the girls. "That one, the one in the servant's clothing."

Itachi shrugged and slit the throat of the other girl. The body fell forward, a single gasp escaping from the hidden face. He pointed the sword at the remaining female. Sasuke prayed that he chose the right one.

"So you say this is the girl?" he questioned, tapping her chin. "Are you sure?"

Without waiting for Sasuke to respond, Itachi killed the girl by stabbing the sword right through her. The woman screeched in agony and tumbled onto her side. Blood pooled around her fallen body in a dark crimson color.

"NO!" the younger Uchiha yelled, falling to his knees. "What the hell, Itachi!"

The older Uchiha wiped the blood from his sword without a word. He threw the stained rag aside and pointed his weapon at his younger brother.

"She was a burden to you, holding you back," he explained coolly. "I simply lifted the burden off your shoulders for you."

He smirked at his outraged brother's face. "Aren't I the best brother in the world?"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath. His brother leaned in with his hand to his ear, amused.

"What was that brother?" he asked teasingly.

His younger brother quickly lifted his head. His eyes were almost red with fury.

"I said," Sasuke began to shout. "That I will kill you!"

He stood up and thrust his sword out at an arm's length. He stared down his brother intently. Itachi lifted his own sword so that it touched his brother's and narrowed his own blacken eyes.

"You have killed too many people that I care about," Sasuke proclaimed. "It's time I put an end to your spree."

Itachi maliciously chuckled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

She jumped off the bed when she heard his voice. Could it really be him, did he really come for her?

_"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"_

Was that truly his voice? She ran to the pane of glass and looked through it. Tears of happiness moistened the edges of her eyes. There he was, standing there in the doorway with his sword were no words to express how happy she was to see him. He had come for her like she knew he would.

"Sasuke," she whispered into the glass.

_"You have no idea about what she means to me!"_

Sakura had heard him shout that. She wanted to be out there with him, so that she could hear him say it again. Her forehead pressed against the glass and enjoyed the coolness of its touch. Then she saw Itachi bring out the women that she had seen before. This time their hair was dyed pink and were waering masks. She almost screamed when he cut the throat of the one girl. Then when it was down to two.

Another woman was slaughtered and the remaining woman kneeled there unmoved. Sakura feared the worst whne she saw Sasuke's face. Then she knew, he thought that the woman was her!

"SASUKE!" she shouted as loud as she could, pounding her fist onto the glass. "Sasuke, that's not me! She's not who you think she is!"

The tears ran down her fast rapidly in terror. The woman in the servant's clothing was killed. She noticed Sasuke's hurt face when the last girl went down. Sakura was determined more now than never to break through this glass. She wanted to show him that she was okay, to comfort him so that she didn't have to see that look on his face any longer.

"Sasuke!" she screamed in a last effort. Sadly, he didn't hear her calls. The brothers lifted their swords toward each other.

_"You have killed too many people that I care about."_

Sakura felt those words seep into her heart. He cared about her, he truly cared about her. Now it was time to show him that she felt the same about he. She didn't wanted Itachi to prevail. Going to her prison's walls, the medic searched for a loose brick.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hate writing fight scenes. There is a major one coming up and hopefully it'll turn out the way I want it. Next update should be soon, since I already have an idea about what's going to happen. Press the review button, please. :)

* * *


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys had a good New Year! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Shikamaru took a tiresome step back away from Raiga's body and observed his opponent's vitals. He had put up a great fight, leaving multiple wounds on the lazy man's body. Noticing the fallen man's limb body, Shikamaru declared the man dead. Exhausted and grateful for his life, he wiped the blood from his sword with a piece of cloth torn from one of the two's clothing. The white material turned red as it was stained with the blood. The sword was then placed back into its sheath and patted for a job well done.

"Tenten!" he heard Hinata cry from the home's deck.

He raced over upon hearing the girl's frighten voice and feared the worst. Lee had also come back into the room as Shikamaru made it over to the females. Tenten, leaning against a wall, unconscious with blood slowly oozing from poorly done bandages. Hinata was patting the girl's cheek and repeating her name over and over. Squatting down, Shikamaru tried his best to grasp the situation.

"Hinata, what's wrong with her?" he asked touching Tenten's forehead and staring at her wound.

"S-she got injured by K-kisame's dagger," the Hyuuga muttered, looking completely worried. "S-she told me to r-remove the knife and t-then she just b-blanked out."

Shikamaru nodded and took two fingers to the Weapon Mistress' neck. He applied pressure and felt a soft heartbeat. He sighed in relief, she was still alive for the most part, but he figured that she lost enough blood to put her in this state.

"I-I don't k-know if the b-baby is okay," Hinata stuttered, tears gathering in her pale eyes.

The man with the ponytail stood up and reached into his back pocket for something. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Hinata. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the two men.

"She'll live," Shikamaru stated, taking his hankerchief back. "But she'll need to see a doctor."

"Then we'll need to go in Konoha then?" Lee questioned as worried about their companion.

"I'm afraid so."

"Then let's put her in the cart and take her there immediately!" Lee enthusiastically said.

The two men gently lifted the girl into their arms and carried her outside. Hinata followed closely behind and made a little bed for her in the back. Once she was situated onto the makeshift bed, Hinata sat in the driver's seat with the reins in her hands. Shikamaru and Lee came up to her side on their horses.

"Are you okay with driving this thing to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked her as he checked on Tenten.

"Y-yes, you can c-count on me," she said with a small grin.

He returned the smile and kicked his horse into a run. Lee followed in suite with Hinata in the rear. Every other minute, he would make sure Hinata was okay with driving and would race ahead.

The gates of Konoha slowly crept up to them and when they finally reached the gates, two guards attempted to stop them.

"Halt! Who are yo-..." one guard ordered , but was cut off.

The team had already raced through, leaving the two guards to become speechless. Shikamaru looked frantically around for a medic's insignia on the hanging signs above the buildings, but failed to spot one. He stopped his horse by this woman and asked her for a medic's whereabouts.

"You just missed him," she said apologetically. "He was summoned to a neighboring city recently and won't be back for a while."

Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair in irritation.

"Is there any our medics in Konoha that might be available?" he annoyingly asked.

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid that after Lady Tsunade left Konoha many years ago, we were left with only one healer in the city."

"Look, our friend is extremely injuried and she needs help now," he practically yelled. "I'm sorry if I sound rude, but please is there anyone who could possible take a look at her?"

The woman went over to the cart and looked at Tenten's body. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the girl's neck.

"P-please," Hinata suddenly said, looking at the woman. "We're d-desperate."

Sighing the woman looked at the three. "I might be able to help her out so that she lasts until the medic returns, but I'm not experienced in the healing arts."

Shikamaru's face brightened. "That's alright, we'll do anything at this moment."

The woman nodded and climbed into the back of the cart, pointing ahead.

"Go forward two blocks and we'll be at my house," she instructed. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Sasuke slid back, gripping his leg. Pain shot up the limb as thick, red substance oozed through his fingers. Itachi chuckled at his brother's pain and swirled his sword around. The brothers had been fighting for sometime now and both were reluctant to give up. So far, the younger Uchiha was the only one with any wounds on his body.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke got to his teeth and gripped his weapon tight. He raced forward, sword in one had and the other out in front of him defensively. His mission was to avenge Sakura's death and if he failed to do that then his life was not worth living. The katana was thrashed at Itachi and was parried forcefully. The weapons were bound together, each brother applying the same amount of force. The prince counted to three before he pulled back his sword and swung it low. His brother hopped back and struck high above Sasuke's head. He caught the movement in time and blocked. He was getting nowhere in this final fight.

It became more like a dance rather than a fight. They mimicked each other's steps as they fought. As one moved forward the other would move back and so forth. Itachi, however, was more studious in the art of sword fighting for he came at Sasuke with moves that seemed rehearsed and thought out. He had dedicated his life to learning all about the art and mastered it in his youth. Their father had been respectably trained in the ways of the sword and taught Itachi what he knew. Sasuke was less fortunate, being how his brother murdered his father before he could even take one lesson. The younger Uchiha fought recklessly, coming at his brother without thinking.

Itachi thrust his sword outward and made a slicing motion. Sasuke rose his left arm to shield his face while his sword hand blocked it. Then the King pointed his sword underneath his brother's weapon and pressed it aside as he stabbed an opening it made. The steel went through Sasuke's shoulder, twisted in deep before being pulled out. He staggered, losing his balance only for a moment. The blood ran down his sleeve and freshly laced around his already bloody fingers.

He wiped the sweat from his brow as he gained his composition. Itachi took this as a moment of weakness and circled in on his brother.

"How do you plan to kill me if you just let me hit you?" he asked maliciously. "Do you want me to win, Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes. He positioned his blade forward and pulled the hilt close as if to ward off his brother.

"Are you kidding?" he roared. "I'm just getting started!"

Itachi stepped back, leaning backwards and holding his piece of steel pointed low. His free hand was placed in the air behind his air as if to balance himself. When Sasuke came forward, he parried the sword to the ground and used his free hand to punch Sasuke in the cheek. The younger brother stumbled to the ground.

Sasuke felt his sword slip out of his hand and skid across the cold floor. It landed in the center of the crimson carpet. He attempted to crawl quickly to it, but something cool touched his neck. He froze in mid-crawl when it pressed threateningly against his throat. The Uchiha grunted in aggravation.

"Trying to get away are we?" Itachi questioned coolly, digging the tip in so that it drew blood.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet!" his brother grumbled.

In a desperate move to get away, Sasuke pulled on the side of the blade so that it went away from his body. He scrambled to his feet just as Itachi gained back control of his weapon. Sasuke could feel the point glide across his back, tearing through the cloth and only slightly cutting the skin. His sword was in reach and he slide on his side to grab it. He could feel his brother's presence closing in on him so he spun around to block whatever blow that was to come.

When the strike did come, the pressure of Itachi's power that it almost made Sasuke cut himself with the edge of his own sword. The tension in the air was heavy.

"Give it up brother," Itachi hissed, pressing hard on his hilt. "I am the stronger one in this match. Leave now and I'll let you live for a little longer."

Sasuke furiously pushed up on the king and managed to get into a kneeling position. "I'll never give in to you!"

Frowning, Itachi took a deep breath. "Then its over for you, Sas-..."

A loud crash was heard in the far corner of the throne room and glass went flying everywhere.

* * *

Naruto fell onto his back and found a sharp piece of metal at his throat. A guard had successfully blocked one of his moves, returning it with a blow of his own. It caught Naruto off guard and made him fall backward. The guard rose his weapon above his head and was about to strike it straight into the blonde's gut when a sword pierced him. He let loose a bloody scream and crumbled to the floor. Neji was revealed behind him and held his hand out to his fallen comrade.

"Thanks a bunch Neji," Naruto said, getting to his feet. "How many are left?"

Neji gestured forward, or rather behind Naruto. The loud-mouth blonde turned and saw that the others were pulling their weapons out of the last of the victims. Grinning, the blonde placed his sword back into its sheath. Then he noticed something. A woman with hair that seemed to be almost dark pink was peeking around the corner. He had seen this person before. She had been one of the people that was involved with Sakura's kidnapping. When she saw that Naruto had noticed her, she broke into a run.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, running after her.

The other soliders called him back, but he ignored their calls and went on to catch her. They were forced to follow him. The woman practically squealed in terror as they gained up behind her. Naruto, so close that he could reach out and touch her, grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She yelped in pain as the blonde forced her against a wall.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged as she was pinned by her shoulders. "I can tell you things, real useful stuff!"

"You're one of the people that took Sakura!" Naruto growled."Where is she?"

The woman started to cry. "Itachi never told us where she was, but I can tell you other things that you might want to know!"

"What could you possibly tell us that we would even care to know?" Neji butted in, arms folded seriously.

"Itachi told us that he set a trap at this house that a comrade of yours was to go to in Konoha's outer limits."

Neji and Naruto stiffened.

"He said that he sent three of the Seven Swordsman there to kill them," she explained quickly. "But I saw your friends in town."

"So they made it out alive?" Neji asked forcefully. He was anxious to know of his cousin's and Tenten's well-being.

The woman nodded. "But one of them is injured. They are in some woman's house in town."

"Which one?" the pale-eyed man practically shouted."Which one was injured?"

"A woman," the scared captive said. "One with brown hair in buns."

Neji pushed hard on the girl's shoulders making Naruto having to let go of her. "How do you know this?"

"I-I followed t-them!" she shakingly revealed. "I-I can take y-you there!"

Neji let go of her and pushed her towards the door. "Now lead me!"

The woman nodded and ran with Neji and the others behind her. She took them outside through a side door and into town. It took a couple minutes for them to arrive in front of a house. They took notice to the cart that rested outside. It was the one that the others had taken.

Kakashi took hold of the girl's arm and nodded towards Neji. "Iruka and I will take her back to the castle and find the other kidnappers. You go and check on your friends."

Without hesitation, Neji busted through the door and searched around. He called out Tenten's name and looked around for her. Then he saw Hinata come down the stairs in the house.

"N-Neji?" she said sadly. "She's u-upstairs."

He raced passed her and into a room where he saw this woman pulling a blanket over Tenten's body. He went to her side and took her hand. Neji took no notice of Lee and Shikamaru who were also in the room.

"Tenten?" he whispered as he sat on her bedside.

"She's okay," the woman who was helping her assured him. "I managed to stop the bleeding, so she'll live."

He brought her hand to his face. "What about the baby?"

The woman's eyebrow rose in confusion. "I didn't know about a baby, but don't worry about it."

Neji's eyes shot up wide and stared at the woman. Did she just say not to worry about the baby? With a wound that he suspected Tenten had, he figured that it would be dead by now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. She's about a month pregnant right? The baby isn't fully developed yet and is really tiny by now," she explained. "And judging by the wound, it missed the baby completely."

"Thank heavens," Neji said, caressing Tenten's face with his hand.

"I thought you said that you knew nothing in medical training," Shikamaru spoke up from behind Neji.

The woman smirked and winked. "I don't, but that's just something that most women already know."

Neji grinned and looked at the girl on the bed. He was happy that the one he loved was alright. As he played with the girl's loose hair, he hoped that Sasuke would feel the same soon.

* * *

She tugged at each brick with extreme force, but only some slightly wiggled. Cursing, she moved to the remaining wall in the cell. To her luck, a brick slipped into her palm. She smirked and tossed the brick lightly into the air feeling great achievement. When it landed back into her palm, Sakura went up to the pane of glass.

Outside she noticed Sasuke bleeding and in an awkward sitting position. He had his weapon raised in the air to ward off his brother. Itachi was pressing down hard with his own blade. She winced as she watched the blood around his hand slither around the handle of the sword. She felt like his pain was her fault even when it wasn't, it was Itachi's. Taking the brick, she rammed it into the clear wall. It left only a tiny scratch, so she tried again. The stone made a "thunk" noise every time it hit the glass, yet it didn't break. Adding more force in she blows, the glass finally made a larger crack. Then she slammed the brick in harder so that a web of cracks were made. The rosette wiped sweat from her brow in determination and tried again.

_Please break this time._ She thought. _Please be the last time._

She stepped back and took aim. With all her might, she let the brick leave her grip and fly towards the glass. It hit its target and went on through the glass. The sound of broken glass was like music to her ears. However, since the glass was so thick only a small hole was made. Sakura was thankful for the small hole anyway for it was all she needed at the moment.

Stepping up towards the hole, she made sure that she was facing Sasuke. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"SASUKE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She saw his eyes widen and his body stiffen as he held off his brother.

"Sakura?" he said, uncertain that it was really her. "Is that you?"

Before she could answer, Itachi struck his weapon at Sasuke. In a kneeling position, he dodged the blow by jumping to the side. He got to his feet and ran to the throne to have a moment of safety.

"Yes,"she shouted. "Itachi tricked you. I'm alright."

Sasuke grunted and stared at his elder brother. Itachi smirked and stood motionless as if to set a challenge.

"So she was alive after all, huh Itachi?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"Correct," his brother declared with a mocking bow. "But her mortality isn't an issue here, yours is."

He ran forward and aimed at Sasuke. The prince jumped back and landed on the stone throne. Another swipe came at him and he hopped behind the throne. Itachi's weapon skid across the seat and made a horrible sound. In a rage, Itachi ran around the chair with a horizontal strike. Sasuke blocked this one, squatting low so that it went over his head only barely cutting it. Strands of raven hair fell to the ground and the younger Uchiha spun around low with his foot stuck out. It tripped Itachi and the man fell over backward. He staggered to his feet and made a defensive stance

"You can beat him Sasuke," the prince heard Sakura shout. "I believe that you can!"

Sasuke felt invincible with those words of hers. They powered his arms and made his feet lunged forward. He made it so that Itachi believed that he would strike from the left. However, when Itachi went to block left, Sasuke faked and hit him with a diagonal blow to the right. It sliced deep across Itachi's shoulder and he clutched the wound as he stepped back. He turned to look at it and failed to see Sasuke come at him with a horizontal strike to the stomach. It left Itachi wide open and Sasuke made a side-step to his stomach, right into the wound. Itachi fell to his back and tried to get up. Sasuke's katana stopped him for it was pointed at his neck.

"You have killed my family, kidnapped Sakura, and ruined my life," Sasuke said coolly. "You're done here Itachi."

Itachi snickered and then began to cough. Blood came out of the corner of his lips as a result of the wound from before. "So it seems."

"How can you laugh when you know that you completely tortured me in life?" Sasuke stated. "What were you trying to do?"

Itachi smircked and laid his head on the ground. "You'll understand one day Sasuke, you'll understand."

Sasuke was confused. What did his brother mean by that? He wanted to know why his brother did those things to him. It made him sick thinking about it.

"I want a real answer Itachi!" he shouted angrily. "Now!"

"One day Sasuke and I'm not saying anything more."

In rage with his brother's answer, Sasuke stabbed his brother with his blade. Itachi made no bloody scream only a gasp for air that would never come. His dark eyes closed as his head fell over to the side. Sasuke pulled out his sword and tossed it to the side. It was over, finally over. He looked down at his brother's dead body in disgust.

"Good bye Itachi," he said without emotion. "And good riddance."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love this chapter, especially the fight scene. I hoped you guys liked it too. There is one more chapter to Journey With Me left so stay tuned! Please review!

**Edit:** Okay, so I probably should specify who the two unknown women are. One is obviously Karin (dark pink hair/red whatever) and the other person is just some completely random woman that Shikamaru asks for help. She has no name and no purpose expect for allowing the characters to barge into her home and to heal Tenten. However, my sis and I have decided to grant her the name Gertrude for a reason unknown. I hope it clears that part up a bit. :)


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Last Chapter guys. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto, then...well nevermind, it'll never happen.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Sasuke stared at his blood stained hands in shock. He had done it, killed the one man that took away everything he cared for. He squatted down and looked at his brother. Itachi laid motionless on the ground and for the first time in a long time he seemed less harmful. Sasuke didn't know what do to now. He had done what he was sent off to do and completed it. What was he to do?

"Sasuke," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He stood up and looked around the room. Sakura was in this room somewhere, he just didn't have a clue where.

"Where are you?" he asked, searching.

"Over here," she replied. "The mirror."

He spotted it instantly and jogged over to it. It was cracked in multiple places with a small hole in the center. The glass did not allow him to see Sakura himself, but he didn't really need to in order to know she was in there. He rubbed around the rim of the mirror in search of a handle and found none.

"How do I open it?"

"Pull the torch next to the mirror," she explained.

Following her directions, he pulled the torch down and the mirror swung open. There she stood, the person he fought to rescue. She said nothing for the smile on her face said it all. Before he knew it, she had thrown herself into his arms. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and her face pressed against his shoulder. She began to cry, her tears soaking his shirt. At first, Sasuke was unsure what to do. He never really had to comfort some before. Then he did the only thing he could think to do. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His other hand caressed her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I was so worried about you," she cried, wiping her eyes. "When I saw you fight your brother, I felt so helpless."

"But you did help me," he revealed. "You showed me that you were still alive."

She pulled slightly away from him and grinned. "I guess that counts as helping."

He smirked and realized that his blood had blotched her shirt and arms. She caught him glancing at her and followed his gaze. Sakura pulled the shirt out a little and looked at it. Sighing, the medic shrugged.

"I never liked the outfit anyway," the rosette said. "However, you are another story. I should heal you."

Sakura took his hand, lacing her fingers with his. They began to walk out of the room. "So, where do you keep the bandages in this place?"

"You don't have to heal me," Sasuke monotonically stated. "I'll be fine."

The medic flicked him in the head with her free hand.

"Alright, the infirmary is down the hallway in the third room from the end."

As they walked, Sakura began to think deeply about what they were to do now.

"What are you going to do now that Itachi's gone?" she asked.

"I'll become the king and fix what Itachi ruined," he explained. "I rather it be soon or Konoha will lose friendships with counties that would be willing to help us in the future."

"That sounds good," she said grabbing a door knob. "Can you do a coronation so soon?"

"If I can convince the people of Konoha that I am worthy, then yes I can."

The door opened and Sakura led Sasuke inside. It was a petite room with a small bed and a few cabinets. Sasuke sat on the bed while the medic searched through the cabinets for gauze. She found some and gathered them in her arms along with bottles of herbal remedies and a bucket of water with a rag in it. Sasuke removed his shirt and began to wipe the blood away with the rag Sakura gave him. He tossed it back into the bucket while Sakura applied the herbal lotion to his shoulder and arm. She took the gauze and wrapped it tight around his wound to permit the bleeding. As he put on his shirt, she noticed the wound on his leg.

"I can do that one," he assured her when he saw the look on her face.

"I figured as much," she said with a blush.

"You're going to have to leave Sakura," the prince stated when she didn't move.

"R-right, I'm sorry."

Sakura left the room in a hurry, shutting the door and pressing her back to it. As he changed on the other side, her mind began to jumble with thoughts. In the beginning, Sasuke had her join him just until Itachi was died. Since Itachi was gone now, what was she to do? Lady Tsunade never said that she had to come back to her village. Then again it would be rude to just leave and not return. The woman was her mentor, practically a mother to her.

Sasuke was another matter. Did he want her to stay in Konoha? She wanted to remain there, that much was known. However, she felt like she needed to return to Tsunade for maybe a little bit. If Sasuke asked her to stay then she wanted to spend time back home, just to say a long goodbye. She had lived with Tsunade and the others for so long they deserved such a visit. Sakura came to the decision that she would leave right after Sasuke's coronation. That way she would be able to see it and compose herself for the journey home.

The door behind her opened and Sakura slightly stummbled backward. Sasuke caught her and turned her around. She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled as wide as she could.

"Let's go look for the others," Sasuke suggested with a smirk. Sakura nodded and followed right behind him.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura reunited with the other members of their traveling party and discussed the future. It took awhile, but Konoha finally accepted Sasuke as the new King. They obeyed his request for a quick coronation and decided that it would be in at least a week. The day of the coronation came up quick in the city. People hung up decorations on their houses, the Uchiha banner dancing in the wind on flag posts. It was perhaps the happiest day in Konoha since before Itachi's reign.

In the castle, Sakura walked around the corridors in search of Sasuke. She stopped a rushed maid and the woman told her that he was in the gardens. Sakura thanked the woman and found her way outside. The gardens were a spot of lush green ground near the back of the castle. The medic found the to-be King standing in a patch of flowers looking down at a slab of stone. She saw him squat down and press two fingers to his lips. Then he touched the stone with the fingers and nodded his head. When he stood, she had already walked over to him.

"It is customary for the to-be ruler to pay respects to his ancestors before he becomes the King," he explained before she could ask. "You look nice."

She looked down at the dress that he had made for her. It was a dark emerald green with a low collar that showed her shoulders. A black skirt was underneath the dress itself and could be seen from the stylish cut in the green over-dress. Swirls climbed the skirt and shone when it moved. A diamond necklace was placed around her neck tied with a black velvet ribbon. She blushed.

"Thank you," she managed to get out. "Um, there is something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it-..."

"Your Majesty, it's time," a servant interrupted Sasuke and ran off after delivering the message.

Sasuke looked to Sakura and asked her what she was going to say.

"It can wait," she insisted. "You have more important matters right now."

The coronation took place outside. It was not very traditional, but Sasuke encouraged it. Coronations usually took place inside with only a selected officials and nobles allowed in. However, Sasuke had a different idea. He wanted Konoha to know that he was their King and even if the civilians were lower in status compared to him, they were still equals. They had a right to see him being crowned.

A crowd of people surrounded the front entrance of the castle, filling the courtyard. Sakura stood on top of the outer staircase with Naruto and the others. She, along with the crowd, clapped when Sasuke came out of the castle on a royal blue carpet that rolled over the staircase. He stopped at the top step and knelled, his head hung low. A red cape pooled around his feet and over his shoulders. Behind him, the newly appointed seneschal (*a royal officer in charge of justice and control of the administration), Kakashi, lifted a crown up above the Uchiha's head. Usually this duty was done by a person of religious stature, however there was none to be found in Konoha and due to the rashness of the coronation, one was not sent for. So the duty fell on to the highest ranking person in the area.

Kakashi was proud when his old student asked this of him and willingly accepted the task. He gingerly propped the regalia onto Sasuke's head with a hidden smile. The newly crowned King touched the crown when he stood just to make sure that it wouldn't fall off. The crowd all knelled as did the group behind him. It was official, he was the King of the Land of Fire. Sasuke scanned the civilians. Their faces were hidden from him, as if they not divine enough to face him.

"Why do you conceal yourselves from me?" he spoke, his voice echoing. "Did I not say that we were equals?"

Some of the people lifted their heads to look at him. They looked to one another, unsure of what to do. The Uchiha only stared in return. He did not know what to do to make these people realize what he was trying to imply.

"You have to say a speech," Kakashi whispered into his ear.

"What?" Sasuke asked flabbergasted, his tone quiet.

"Trust me they'll listen."

Sasuke took a deep breath and slightly glanced behind him. Sakura was gazing at him with her chartreuse eyes. She gave him a brief smile and mouthed "It'll be fine." He turned once more to the crowd and hoped that he could form the right words.

"You stand before me as representatives of Konoha," he started, "I am the ambassador here. I don't know what it was like to be ruled by my brother except that it was probably unpleasant. For a long time you have known the cruelty by an Uchiha's hands. The suffering, the pain is still fresh in your minds. I know it must be hard to summon the courage to trust one again, but you must know that I am nothing like my brother."

More people tore their stares from the ground.

"Change is hard to adjust to, I know it is. I am going to have a hard time getting used to the fact that I am king now. You have to help me run this kingdom, show me what it's like to live how you live. No longer be the prey that fear loves to devour, but rather the predator that bravery hunts alongside. Today we are those people. Allow me to reign alongside you."

Sasuke did not wait for a reply and pivoted away from them. He began to walk back toward the castle and heard a loud cheer. People were clapping, jumping up in joy screaming their happiness to the heavens. Kakashi jogged up next to him and told him, "Now that was good."

* * *

Konoha threw a banquet for their new king. It was rushed, but still elegant in a way. The streets were cleared for the festivities and people made sure that there was enough food to go around. A small band played in the city square were the most activity was present. Tables were lined with diners so that they could witness people who wished to dance as they ate. As the day grew into night, laterns were lit and then hung around Konoha.

Neji and Tenten were situated at Sasuke's table. Tenten was still getting over her injury and dancing was out of the question. Neji sat with her, listening to her talk as they decided what to do next with their lives. He kept a close eye on his cousin who Naruto had dragged onto the dancefloor. Hinata blushed the entire time as he swung her around. Meanwhile, Shikamaru found a cozy spot to doze underneath a tree. He had sat there to look at clouds during the party and ended up asleep in the end. Lee, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He danced alone, but made the whole crowd cheer for his "youthful" dance moves.

Sasuke sat at the head of the table and watched the party. He was not the type to be present at these types of things, but because of the things he had said in his speech, it seemed appropriate for him to attend. A few people he didn't know came by his table and bowed, saying how happy they were that he was king now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of girls staring at him. They giggled when he looked at them, whispering to one another about matters of no importance to him. He figured that they were trying to figure out how to ask him to dance with them. He smirked when he knew that his response would be a flat out "no."

"Sasuke," a kind voice stated.

He swiveled to see Sakura smiling down at him. The light from the lanterns gave her face an angelic glow and made her eyes sparkle when they blinked. She had her hands folded in front of her, almost sheepestly.

"Do you want to dance, Sasuke?" she asked, her cheeks a light pink either from blush or embarrassment. Sasuke couldn't tell. He was slightly stunned at her sudden request, but he soon regain control. Would he like to dance? Dancing wasn't particularly his thing, but Sakura's eyes silently pleaded at him and she did look beautiful in the light...

He stood up and walked around the table. Her expression was shock, as if she was expecting a no, but she then smiled warmly. He glanced once again at the group of girls and saw that they had stomped away with jealous expressions painted across their faces. It made him mentally smile for he knew that Sakura was doing something that no girl had ever been allowed to do. Taking her hand, he let her led him to the dance floor in which she en-laced her fingers with his as they began to swish from side to side. Sasuke nervously began to step with her as she moved and she noticed.

"You don't know how to dance do you?" she asked softly with a somewhat mocking expression.

"Hn."

She chuckled lightly, "Just follow me and no one will notice. Okay?"

He nodded slightly to her content and followed her lead. He stepped forward as she stepped back and did the opposite as she pranced towards him. They swayed from side to side in perfect rhythm to the music. Sakura released one of her hands and motioned for him to spin her. Sasuke lifted her hand and delicately twisted her body around. Her dress fluttered around her as she spun as did her hair. He caught her at the waist and his hand remained there as they continued to dance. The moment was completely flawless in both of their minds.

"I want you to stay," he said suddenly, surprising them both. Sasuke knew that he was thinking it, but never thought that he would actually say it. The look on her face seemed to express that she wanted to stay too.

"Sasuke, I can't."

Well, that wasn't necessarily the answer he expected. He had thought she was going to give him that lovely grin and thrust herself into his arms as she shouted "yes."

"Why not?" he asked, slightly wounded by her rejection.

"Well, it's not that I don't want to," she explained. "I really do, it's just that I want to spend a little time back with Lady Tsunade for a bit. She took me in when I was little and she's like my family along with Ino and Shizune."

"I see."

"But I will come back when I'm ready to say good bye to them."

That was good news to his ears. She would come back, he would see her again.

"What would you do when you get back to Konoha?" he asked her, just to be curious.

She brought a finger to her cheek and looked up at the sky. Then her gaze came back to him with a grin.

"Well, I heard that the King is notorious for getting injuries," she said cheerfully. "I might make a fortune wrapping his wounds as his medical adviser."

He stared at her with his dark eyes. "What makes you think that he wants you as his medic?"

She gave him a wink. "I just know."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in close. They were inches away from each other. She could feel his breathe on her lips. Their noses touched, jade and obsidian locked in admiration. Neither had noticed that they had stopped dancing.

"Then you would be correct," he said with a leer.

Their lips met and it never felt so right.

* * *

**Author's Note:**So it's done, I'm finished. Did you guys like it? I want to thank Ichigo-101 for helping me with Sasuke's speech there. I was having just a little trouble with that (I wanted him to stay in character as much as possible). There will be a sequel, that's a definite promise. I'm going to begin drafting it as soon as possible. Anyone want to guess what gender Tenten's baby is going to be? I want to see what you guys think. Thank you guys for reading this, it really means a lot. Please stay tuned for the second one which will be named Seeking You. Press the review button ! ;)

**Edit:** Um, the first chapter of Seeking You has been posted. Yeah, I know right? So soon? I just sat down today to type just a little bit of it and just kept typing. Go check it out when you can!


End file.
